Enduring Pain
by XoXokibasmyantidrugXoXo
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Yaoi, sasunaru, with lemons. summary sucks, this i know! but the story is good! After Sasuke leaves Konoha Naruto follows, seeking revenge for what the Uchiha has done. Will love find its way again... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Enduring Pain pt. 1

Chapter 1 (days 1 and 2)

-Sasuke-

_-Flashback-_

_As I walked towards the open gate of Konoha village I'm greeted by Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Lord Hokage. As I got closer I realized they weren't just here to say goodbye. _

_"Hello Sasuke. All ready to leave I see?" Lord Hokage said._

_"Yes sir and I'm hoping that the three of you appearing here has nothing to do with stopping me." I said coolly._

_"Heh, of course not we're just here to see you off and to give you some friendly advice." Kakashi-sensei said._

_"So what have you got to say?" I asked._

_"1. Don't wander off the path and keep moving. The things in the forest are not the friendliest." Iruka-sensei says._

_"2. Upon arriving you will receive a new hitai-ate and a new place to live… obviously. Now I understand that at Konohagure No Sato (Fire and Shadow) another person will be arriving shortly after you. So all I'm going to say is don't be alarmed that you're not the only new person. In fact you might even know um'." Lord Hokage said._

_"3. You might have a roommate you might not. My best advice is not to get too 'close' to anyone. If you do, then make sure you know what it is you're getting into this time. It's a shame that you don't know-" Kakashi-sensei was cut off by Lord Hokage._

_"Yes, well let's not keep him any longer."_

_Now I was involved, I had to know what Kakashi-sensei was talking about._

_"What do you mean? What don't I know?"_

_"Oh it's really nothing, now get moving. They're expecting you first and if you don't get moving then they might get worried." Iruka-sensei said._

_So after a quick handshake with the three, I was on my way to my new home. And my new life, I wonder if they know who I am or what… I did._

_-Flashback end-_

-Narrator-

"3 hours ago I was back in Konoha with the only people who saw me for me. I left that to get a better life." Sasuke said walking through the forest.

Sasuke began to wonder what his new village would be like until he snapped back to reality.

"Shit, it's already getting dark. Am I even still on the path?" Sasuke asked himself.

He looked around and decided to just set up his tent for the night. He would check in the morning, first thing so he didn't forget.

Konoha Hospital

"Hey doc. I'm here for-"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi was cut of by the doctor.

"Um… yes. Is he awake?" Kakashi asked.

"Awake? Please, he hasn't slept for two whole days! All that boy does is train and eat his damn ramen! He never does anything else, why earlier today he-"

"Thanks doc. But I think I'll go see him now." Kakashi said hurriedly.

As he walked down the hall he said to himself: "Any more of that rambling and I would have fallen asleep!"

The door to Naruto's room was open. Kakashi peeked inside and knocked on the door.

-Naruto-

I stop my push-ups and look up to see Kakashi-sensei. I get up and slowly walk over to him. I grumble slightly as I move.

**_-Kyuubi-_****_What's wrong kit?_**

_-Naruto POV-__It still hurts my stomach where that bastard stabbed me._

**_-Kyuubi-_****_Just a little longer and we're out of here. You've improved a lot since the fight._**

_-Naruto POV-__I know._

"Hello sensei, how are you today?" I ask.

"Can't complain really. So I hear you don't sleep suddenly?" He says.

"Yeah… well I'm actually goin' to sleep tonight finally."

"So, two more weeks what are you gonna do when you get out?"

"Well tomorrow I'm getting' my hair trimmed and I'm getting a new ID card for my new name."

"Which is going to be what?"

I bow my head and there is a long pause.

"… Oturan Ikamuzu." I say looking up with a grin.

"Interesting. You know that Sasuke will figure out that it's backwards right?"

"Don't say his name! No he won't… you give him too much credit. He'll be blinded by love. He fell for me once and he'll probably do it again after he sees my new look."

"Alright then, well I'll see you in two weeks… Oturan." Kakashi-sensei says acting all sly as he walks out.

"Alright back to training!"

-Narrator-

Then Naruto yawned, fell onto his bed, and went to sleep.

Forest

Sasuke woke up to the sound of… his stomach growling. Slowly he got dressed and walked out of the tent. The sun was barely starting to come up.

"Well at least I'll get a super early start today." He said to himself lazily.

Sasuke started a fire and took out a cooking pot. He then reached back into his duffle bag and pulled out a bag of instant ramen. He stopped with his hand in midair.

_-Flashback (library)-_

_"Hey dobe how's your day going?"_

_"Oi Sasuke-bastard don't call me a dobe! Can't complain really. Now what the fuck do you want Sasuke-teme?"_

_"You're about to see."_

_Sasuke slowly unzipped Naruto's pants and slipped his hand inside. He slowly started pumping Naruto's shaft. Naruto let out a loud moan that was quickly muffled by Sasuke pressing his lips against Naruto's. He turned his head away, but Sasuke used his free hand to push his head forward again. Sasuke used his tongue to explore every inch of Naruto's mouth. Suddenly the bell rang and Sasuke stopped._

_-Flashback end-_

Sasuke snapped out of the flashback and looked around to find himself pushing up against a tree. He picked up the dropped ramen and returned to the fire. As he was eating he stopped and looked at the ramen.

"That's what his mouth always tasted like. Ramen."

After eating the ramen he packed everything up and started off again. He was slightly off the path (about a 3 minute walk) but got back on track.

-Sasuke-

As I walk I look at my surroundings and take in the beautiful scenery. I look to my left and see a small colony of ants moving in and out of their ant hill. To my right I see two squirrels playing around a tree. I stop to pick up a rock and then straighten back up. I focus on the sounds around me. For a second it seemed like there was something out of place.

I keep walking as I forget the squirrels.

-Narrator-

Two hours later Sasuke stopped for a pit stop. When he was done relieving himself he walked back onto the path and spaced out before picking up his bags.

_-Flashback (Naruto's sleepover)_

_As Naruto opened his eyes he saw… Sasuke!_

"_What the fuck! Where's Sakura-Chan and how the hell did you get into my house?" _

"_I used the art of transformation to get to you. And it worked."_

"_No it didn't!"_

"_Take a look at the situation and guess again."_

_Naruto opened his mouth then shut it. He then pushed Sasuke's naked body off him and began to put his clothes on._

"_You don't want to finish?" Sasuke asked._

"_Uh… No! I'm not like you!" Naruto yelled._

"_Ok so you're bi?"_

"_No retard I'm straight!" _

"_Well now you're not." _

"_Yes I am!"_

"_Do you know what was just in your mouth?"_

"_Yes, but I thought it was Sakura's tongue at first! That's why I pushed you off."_

"_Just admit you like boys."_

"_I can't because I don't!"_

"_Yes you do!"_

"_No I don't"_

"_YES YOU DO!" Sasuke roared._

_Naruto turned around and faced Sasuke. He slowly inched closer and embraced him in a hug._

_-Flashback end-_

Sasuke shook his head violently and smacked himself on the cheek.

"Snap out of it Uchiha! Get a grip."

He picked up his belongings and started fast walking. About 7 hours later, late in the afternoon Sasuke stopped to take a quick break. He sat down against a tree and shut his eyes. He listened to the sound of the wind blowing leaves across the ground, birds chirping, and nearby branches and leaves crunching from something running.

Sasuke opened his eyes and stood up with his hands in his side pouch. As he stood there breathing intensely it seemed as if everything in the world stopped. The wind was no more, the birds became quiet, and the footsteps were gone.

"I hate November. All the animals are moving to collect-" he had to stop talking because a shuriken went flying past his left ear and into the tree behind him.

He searched the trees for his predator. After a lengthy time of looking he slowly picked up his stuff and started running as fast as he could down the path.

_-Sasuke POV-__If he's as dumb as I think he is then I should feel his Chakra soon. I'll dispose of this worm quickly and then move on. I can't believe I forgot what Iruka-sensei said!_

-Sasuke-

As I run I feel his Chakra catching up. I stop and hide in a nearby bush while I generate a doppelganger.

-Narrator-

"Man I'm worn out! Must keep… moving." Sasuke said.

As he tried to run his enemy tackled him down. Holding Sasuke down with one hand he takes out a kunai.

"Ah, young Uchiha we meet. At first I didn't think I was seeing right, but I guess I was wrong. My name is Akira Okawashi and I'll be the one killing you today." He said with a smirk.

Akira raised the kunai then struck it down into Sasuke's throat. The body disappeared leaving Akira on the ground confused.

_-Sasuke POV-__Wait for it… wait for it._

-Narrator-

"Where'd he go?" Akira asked himself.

_-Sasuke POV-__NOW!_

-Narrator-

Sasuke (the real one) jumped out of the bush and drove a kunai right into Akira's back.

"Heh, it's been fun and I thank you for the opportunity to fight, but," he pulled the kunai out, grabbed Akira by the hair raising his head, and put the kunai right on his Addams apple. "I think it's time you went to hell. Any last words?"

"I've already been to hell and back!" Akira spat.

"That's good news for you then! You can say hi to all your dead buddies. And this time you won't come back!"

With that Sasuke jabbed the kunai into his throat and when he pulled the kunai out, Akira's Addams apple came with it. Sasuke got up, brushed himself off, and looked at Akira Okawashi's body. Lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood, Akira was no more. Sasuke gathered his things and continued to run towards Konohagure No Sato. He stopped only when it was almost too dark to see. After setting up his tent he ate dinner and went straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own. (can it be put much simplier than that?)

Warning: This story is a yaoi fic. That means boyXboy action (yes!). If you do not like these type of stories please turn back now (even though there aren't any lemons till...i think chapter four.)

A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update and for not puttin' any author notes in chap. 1. That was my fault cuz' i forgot to. Nyways, the plot behind this story is basically to cause the characters some pain. Also i wanted to make a lot of drama and have there be a lot of shead tears. This is indeed my first fic, i've been writtin' it since mid December and am halfway through chapter 7!In this chapter there are some moments where the demon fox talks to Naruto, i hope that won't confuse you peoples. If it does, my bad.There are still some things wrong with the later chaps. and if you don't like this or the other one then say so in your review and i'll see what i can do! Please enjoy!

Chapter two(Day 3)

Sasuke woke up the next day refreshed and ready to go. After he put everything away he set right off. He didn't arrive to Konohagure No Sato until around 3:50 P.M. There was no one outside the gate and it was closed. He banged on it as hard as he could and waited.

"HELLO, ANYBODY IN THERE! I'm the one that's being relocated to this village. My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

He repeated this two more times until finally someone on the other side spoke.

"Sorry about that, just got back from the restroom. State your name and business." Said the voice.

"Ok, for the fourth time… my name is Sasuke Uchiha from Konohakure and I'm the one who's been reassigned here."

"You're here early; we weren't expecting you 'til this evening. Hold on one minute while I open the gate."

After about 30 seconds the gate opened (finally) and Sasuke walked in. The resemblance to Konohakure was scary yet pleasing for Sasuke.

**Wow this makes me feel like I never left!**

"Ok, where's the Hokage? Isn't he supposed to meet me or something?" Sasuke asked.

The 'guard' chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"1, the leader of our village isn't called "Hokage" it's Raikage. 2, our he is a she."

"Oh."

That's all Sasuke could say.

**Well I feel stupid.**

"So am I going to _her_ house, office, or is _she_ coming here?"

"Well first we're going to get you situated. Follow me and I'll lead you to your new house. It has two bedrooms, one bathroom, spacious kitchen and living-room, and a small backyard."

"Almost better then my place back in Konoha. So will I have a roommate or what?"

"Maybe, he should arrive in a few days. Then in two-in-half weeks another person will be arriving here too."

"Do you know what villages they're from or their names?"

"All anyone in the village knows is that one of them is named Oturan Ikamuzu."

At hearing that Sasuke stopped in mid stride.

"Can you repeat that please?" he asked.

"Oturan Ikamuzu. Why, do you know um'?"

"No, but the name reminds me of someone I… used to know. Let's keep moving I'd like to unpack and sleep till I _have_ to wake up. You have no idea how tired I am."

"Well then you won't have to wait much longer. Your place is at the end of this street and Lord Raikage won't be stopping by for at least five more hours since we weren't expecting you till later."

When they reached Sasuke's new home the guard handed him the key. As he left Sasuke thanked him.

Konoha Hospital

"Come on, just let me go get my hair cut! I'll be gone three hours tops!" An impatient blonde pleaded.

"As a doctor who values his job I'd say: no way on Earth, not until you're completely healed. Then again as a doctor who is retiring in a month I'd say: Why not, go out and breathe fresh air. In fact if you think you're well enough, then check out entirely. Luckily while I'm on break and won't be here to supervise you I know you'll stay here and behave." The doctor said with a wink.

Naruto got the hint and said: "Fine doc. If you insist." Naruto said with a fake sad tone.

"All right then, I'll be back in forty-five minutes. I'll see you then." He said with another wink.

As Naruto climbed back into his bed he pretended to sulk.

"Come on nurse lets go get some coffee." The doctor said while walking out.

Naruto peeked outside the door to make sure the coast was clear. He shuffled into the nearest bathroom and put on his street clothes (normal clothes for all you special people). From there he went down to the lobby to check out.

"Hello, may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes I'm here to check out."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wow, you recovered early huh?"

"Yep it's all the calcium and vitamins in the cafeteria food." (In real life the hospital food sucks… well here in Oregon it does).

"That's funny. Now all I need is for you to sign this release form," she handed him a piece of paper. "And then give it back and you're good to go."

In less then ten minutes Naruto was out the door. He stared up at the sky and walked right into a parked car (mama joke).

"Oi, Jesus Christ! Who parks a car next to a curb?" (I had to make him sound stupid there).

He continued walking and soon found his way to the barber shop. As he walked in everyone looked up in awe. Naruto stumbled backwards a step shocked, not used to the attention.

"What's the big deal, never seen a kid with an orange jacket?" He said nervously.

"I thought you died." One person said.

Then the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well… some people aren't meant to die," Naruto said grinning. "So what's it take for a person to get a haircut around here?"

"Actually Naruto it costs about twelve bucks and a ten minute wait." Said a man coming out of the back room.

"Hey Arty how's business?" Naruto asked.

"See for yourself."

Naruto looked around the room and had to admit the place was full.

"Sorry I didn't show up yesterday. They wouldn't let me out of the hospital."

"No prob. Now, you got the dough?"

"Yep."

"All right then take a seat and I'll be with you in ten."

"Thanks Arty."  
Naruto sat down and everybody went back to minding their own business. As he flipped through a hair-style magazine the man next to him peeked over at him. Naruto became irritated as he saw this out of the corner of his eye.

"Can I help you with something?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Uh… I was just wonderin' how you know Arty?" the man said in a gruff voice.

"…When I was little, he was the only person who looked out for me. I would always come to him when I had a problem. To me he's like a dad." Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto you're up!" Arty said waving him over.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Trim it down just a little and dye it black."

"Really? Why you want to get rid of your original color I don't know, but ok."

Naruto was in the chair for thirty minutes and then under the heater (I don't know what they call it!) for forty-five minutes. When Naruto looked in a mirror he barely recognized himself.

"There is no way in hell that this is me!" he said excitedly. "I feel like I'm dreamin', quick someone pinch me."

Arty reached over and slapped him.

"Ouch! I said _pinch_ not slap, Jesus Christ!"

"I'm just havin' some fun with ya's. Now that'll be thirty bucks cuz' of the hair colorin'."

Naruto fished the money out of his pocket. After he handed him the money Naruto hugged him.

"Thanks for everything Art. You've always been like a father to me. I love you man."

"Oh stop, you're gonna make me cry. Now you get out there and do what you gotta do!"

"Yes sir! First I have to do a little packin', but after that I'm outta this place."

"I'll miss ya kid. I'll think o' you ever day."

Naruto gave his 'adoptive' father one last hug and walked out into the beaming sun with a huge smile on his face and a tear rolling down his cheek. As he crossed the little bridge that led to his house he realized how much he missed it.

_-Naruto POV-__I can't believe I'm actually going back in there._

**_-Kyuubi-_****_Why kit, do you not wish to? _**

_-Naruto POV-__Not like I have a choice really. All my stuff is in there. And I'm broke until I get my stash._

**_-Kyuubi-_****_You mean the money under the loose floor boards of your room?_**

_-Naruto POV-__Exactly, plus I have to get my clothes, weapons, food, and whatever else I can pack. I mean I am going to be staying in Konohagure No Sato._

**_-Kyuubi-_****_True, get what you need and then let's head over to Lord Hokage's house._**

_-Naruto POV-__Done. I want to get to the village before Sasuke gets too comfortable. _

He took another breathe as he approached the front door. He grabbed the key from his necklace and yanked it off, letting the chain fall to the dirt. He opened the door and instantly closed his eyes.

**_-Kyuubi-_****_Open your eyes and get your ass in there! We have a job to do. Don't let that Uchiha brat scare you out of your own house! Especially when he's not in the same village you dobe!_**

_-Naruto POV-__You don't have to be all pissy about it I just got nervous! We need to work on your issues cuz' goddamn you get moody._

**_-Kyuubi-_****_Sorry, it's just that we're getting' too close to the end to be side tracked by a fuckin' kid! He stabbed you, you want revenge, and the only way you're gonna get that is by sucking it up and movin' on. You might even find someone in the village who's gay and that likes you._**

-Naruto-"I'm not into labels." I say out loud.

I inhale one more time and step inside the house. Opening my eyes I see that everything is exactly the same as it was a week ago. As he wandered through the house, Naruto felt the pain of being alone again. Sitting on his bed taking a quick breather Naruto worked his gaze around the room. His gaze fell upon a picture of Hige that was on his dresser. Leaning over and picking it up carefully he ran his hand over the surface of the frame. Naruto closed his eyes and said a silent prayer.

"Changing the present can't save you buddy, but it'll save me. I'll get that fucker back… for the both of us."

I lay the picture on my bed and get up. I walk towards my closet and open it. As I step inside to retrieve my traveling bags a small box falls from overhead. Squatting down I ruffle through its contents: an old coloring book, stuff written in Kanji, and other miscellaneous childhood stuff.

After putting the box back on the top shelf I grab my bags and close the door. As I begin to shuffle through my dresser for clothes a voice speaks from behind me.

"Leaving so soon Naruto?"

As I turn around I see that it's Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei what're you doing here?" I ask bowing.

"Well I went by the hospital earlier and the receptionist said you checked yourself out. What'd you do to your hair?"

"I went down to Arty's and he gave me a hair cut."

"I see that, but why'd you dye it black?"

"Because I'm not giving that prick Sasuke a chance to recognize me. I'm going in, disposing of him, and living a new happier life."

"So when do you plan on visiting Lord Hokage?"

"As soon as I get done packing."

"Hop to it, he's expecting you."

"Really? I was hoping to surprise him. How did he find out about me leaving the hospital early?"

"Are you really that dense? He went down there a few hours ago and they said you left, you little dunce!"

"Well sorry! Not everyone is as smart and wise as you oh great one." I say bowing down.

"Well thank you!"

"I was being sarcastic Sensei!"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you respect your elders?"

"You're not elder, you're not even 30."

"I'm still your superior so you have to do what I say. Now shut up and keep packing."

After I finished getting my stuff together we left. Once outside I take one last look at my house. Shortly after leaving, I try to gain every last glance of his neighborhood and the surroundings.

Iruka-Sensei and I walk up to Lord Hokage's door and he knocks. Lord Hokage opens the door and greets us. Walking down the hall I gaze at all the pictures of Lord Hokage, Inari, and the past Hokage's. We step into a private room which I think is his study and we all sit. He starts talking and the meeting begins.


	3. Chapter 3 extended

Disclaimer: No own Naruto, but I do own Kouji and Lord Nazumi-sama.

Warning: To be blunt it's a yaoi, if you don't like then don't read!

A/N: Sorry about the updates! I keep forgetting when I uploaded the last chap. My bad, and I also forget to put all this shit in. Now what can I say about this chapter?... Well it's totally different then the one that was in my journal. This is my third time writing it and so far it's the best one yet! I added and took out a lot of shit i will also be doing this with my other chapters coming up! Well I hope ya'll enjoy!

Chapter Three (day 4)

For ten minutes I sit listening to them talking about the festival coming up.

_-Naruto POV-__Oh, yeah, Thanksgiving is coming up!_

**-Kyuubi- You sound excited kit. Why, you've never celebrated it before.**

_-Naruto POV-I know, but Sasuke and I were gonna… never mind._

-Narrator-Finally the Hokage looks at Naruto and speaks to him.

"So Naruto, ho-"

"It's Oturan now sir. I changed it for the new village." Naruto said rudely interrupting the Hokage.

"So… Oturan, how have you been lately?" the Hokage asked kindly.

"I've been better sir. I like how you decorated this room, it's… nice."

"Sasuke said about the same. Speaking of him, I see you've already packed."

"Yes sir, I went straight to my house-well I stopped at the barbershop, then went and packed.

"So that explains the new look."

"Yeah you like it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"A little, I just don't see why you're going through all this trouble to get back at Sasuke. I mean why not stay here?" he asked Oturan (a/n: from now on I'm calling Naruto from his new name, I'm sorry if that confuses some of you) while lighting his pipe.

"Because _sir_ that teme tried to fuckin' kill me! Thankfully he didn't succeed cuz' not it's my turn. I'm going to kill him and prove to myself and everyone that I'm strong enough to take down a Uchiha! Who gives a fuck if he's the last surviving member of his clan? What the hell ever happened to his brother? The point is… I'm taking back my revenge on that sonofabitch! And besides no one here likes me as it is." Oturan says very hurriedly making spit go everywhere.

"Of course there are Oturan." Iruka says stepping into the conversation finally.

"Yeah? Name five."

"Me, Kakashi, Hokage-sama, Sakura-"

"Hey, that slut doesn't count! She's never once cared for me! With that whore it's always been about Sasuke." Oturan said mocking her.

"Well…um…there's…Archie! And, and, and…" his voice trailed off as he couldn't think of a fifth person.

"See I told you! Not even five people out of like… seven hundred care about me! Do you know what that means?"

Iruka and the Hokage-sama were silent as stars.

"It means that I'm not wanted. …It means… (sniff) that no one wants me." Oturan said collapsing down onto his knees.

Iruka rushed over to him and rests Oturan's head on his shoulder.

"Iruka I think this meeting can stop now. Er… Oturan, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

"Huh, I thought (sniff) that I was (sniff) leaving tonight." He said between sobs.

"Heavens no! I'm not sending you or anyone out into that forest at night! You'll have to stay at your place till morning."

"Can't, I left the key inside and I am _not_ (sniff) going back in there!"

"Well then… Iruka can you take him tonight?"

"Nope, I would if I could, but there's no room in my place"

"Well, what about… Kakashi?"

Iruka and Oturan looked up at him in horror.

"You want to send me over to Icha Icha Hentai's house!" Oturan asked bewildered.

"It's the only other option. I can't let you stay here, this is an office building and not a hotel. Plus… I want to sleep in my own bed, I'm old, going senile, and am cranky if I don't sleep right!"

"Ok fine, I'll head over there." Oturan said with a sigh.

He waves Iruka and Hokage-sama goodbye and starts off towards Kakashi's place.

"At least it's only for tonight. How much worse could things possibly-" just then Oturan's words were drowned out by the sound of thunder and the pitter patter of rain hitting the ground.

"Well isn't this just FUCKING PERFECT!" he shouted while now sprinting down the street.

Fire Shadow Village (earlier that day)

-Sasuke-I wake up to a pounding. At first I think its rain or something, but it's not. I groan and sleepily rise to my feet and off of the dreaded couch. The pounding continues only with a voice this time. An annoyed look is now on my face as I realize someone has woken me from my sleep.

But with a sigh I say "Tis only someone rapping on my door, tis that and nothing more." (a/n: do any of you know what famous poet wrote that line?)

I shuffle over to it scowling. Opening the door I come face to face with a woman. Not just any woman, this one was dressed in a very finely made authentic label. She's probably a Jehovah's witness. I slam the door shut and start to turn. Then I hear the lady talking.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, you didn't show up so I decided to come over and discuss things with you." The lady says through the door.

"Who is this woman," I whisper to myself. "Just a sec." I open the door again and then run down the hallway looking for the bathroom.

"Make yourself at home I'll be right out!" I shout so she can hear me.

I soon return and sit on the couch and face across from her.

"State your name and business. I'm tired so lets make this fast!" I snap angrily while rubbing my eyes.

"Yes, well… If you can't tell," she straightens herself out. "I'm Lord Raikage. Call me Nazumi-sama, Lord Raikage is so… _serious_!"

I take a few seconds to register what I just heard.

"I apologize for not realizing sooner who you were. See _I_ was asleep and am still kinda tired."

"Well I am very sorry for disturbing your slumber, but we have matters to discuss."

"Such as…"

"For starters, let me just say that I'm deeply sorry for what you had to do."

"You… you know about that?" I ask now in a stupor.

"Yes, but that matters not now. You see I'm not very judgmental, if you disturb me or my work I will snap at you a little though. Besides that you can pretty much just run around free! There are some very cute young ladies here and-"

"I'm really… not into chicks that much… I'm more of a…" my voice trails off as I can't find anything else to say.

"Oh that's right. Please excuse my forgetful mind. The old age is catching up with me."

I widen my eyes a little so they are no longer slits and notice that she is indeed quite old. Wrinkles assume positions on her cheek bones and forehead. I also notice that see is blushing."

"Yeah… well we grow old some time." I say laughing fake.

"Now down to the matters at hand. You graduated from your old academy I assume?" she asks pulling out a slip of paper from her purse.

"Wha? Oh umm… yes I did."

"Kay, and you'll be receiving a new hitai-ate within the next week."

"Alright."

"And just so you know there is to be no underage drinking, smoking, or dealing or buying of drugs."

"Yes ma'ma- er… Nazumi-sama."

"I think that about sums all that up, now if you'll follow me I will give you a small tour of your neighborhood." Nazumi-sama says getting up.

I too get up and stretch. At the door we both put on our shoes and walk out into the shining sun. I squint my eyes as the brightness of the sun hurts my eyes. I curse myself as I step off the porch and wait for my eyes to adjust. We begin walking down the street and then take a right. In the distance I see five people playing a game in the middle of the street. Seeing a ball in one of their hands I notice that they're playing basketball.

As we walk closer I watch them pass the ball around. One of them notices us and stops. His friend tackles him and the ball comes flying in our direction. I catch it a few inches in front of Nazumi-sama's face.

"Oh, Sasuke don't be such a showoff," She hisses at me as I smirk. None of these boys are hardly worth the effort. Oh wait! Except for the one who dropped the ball. His name's Kouji. He's the only one that I know of that likes guys too."

"Really… how interesting." I say perking up.

The one that was knocked down and brushes himself off. He's now walking towards us. He seems to have his eyes on me and my smirk turns into a small smile. Suddenly there is a ping at my heart.

_-Sasuke POV-What the hell am I doing! I can't be letting myself start dating again this fast! Ohhh, but he's soooooo fine! No! I'll wait about oh lets say… a day? Yeah that sounds good._

-Sasuke-As he approaches I notice he looks A LOT cuter up close. I slowly shake my head and then stare at him. He's wearing a pink Abercrombie shirt that is tight on him. I can see his nipples poking through kind of. His jeans are baggy, dark blue Nautica's. Around his neck is a small platinum cross. On his left arm there are three wristbands, and on his right arm there are two gel bracelets.(1)

"Hey, did you lose somethin'" I ask sarcastically.

He steps closer and says: "No I just wanted to see who the new kid on the block was." He says smirking and replying back sarcastically too.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke."

"And my name is-"

"Kouji." I say finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah how'd you… Nazumi-sama!" He leans in close to her and whispers in her ear. "Is he… ya know."

"Yes I am. And I hope we can be friends, maybe more?" I ask putting on my cute face.

"Hey, keep it down they don't know." Kouji says pointing over his shoulder.

"Really, well if you're with me, then they will."

"Some ones sure of themselves."

"Weren't you the one checkin' me out?"

"You were too!"

"After you started."

We glare at each other and then he begins to laugh.

"Dude you got issues." I say with a tiny smirk.

_-Sasuke-This guy's funny. He reminds me of Naruto a little bit. Except… he still doesn't compare to him. I don't think anyone can. What the fuck am I sayin'! This guy is probably the sexiest person in this village. I'll find a way to make this work._

"Yo Kouj! Hurry the fuck up we ain't got all day! The sun's about to set man, get your slow ass back here!" One of Kouji's buddies shouts off in the distance.

"Yeah, stop your flirting and gay ass homo shit and come play some b-ball!" Another one says.

"Well… I gotta get back to them." Kouji says sighing and taking the ball.

"Why bother? If they spout out shit like that what's the point of hanging around them? I say fuck them and come kick it with me." I say holding out my hand.

Nazumi-sama clears her throat to announce that she is still here. I withdraw my hand sadly.

"Maybe next time man. I'm actually still busy. We should hang out tomorrow though."

"Kay, my house is the black one two streets over from here." He says turning around and walking back.

"Black?" I say out loud.

"…Umm Sasuke. I don't think now is the appropriate time to bring that up," Lord Nazumi-sama says putting her arm around my shoulder. "Why not wait a while before bringin' that up?"

"Kay…" I say wondering what this is all about. "How old is Kouji?"

"He's your age. Fifteen. Ah, you boys grow up so fast these days." Nazumi-sama says snickering.

"So true," I sigh back still thinking about my new beau. "Is there anything else we need to go over?"

"Nope, not really. You can head back now if you want and get some more sleep."

"That sounds like the perfect thing to do right now. I'll see you around Lord Raikage."

"Don't be so formal!" She then disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Just like Kakashi." I scoff.

After arriving at my house I enter and realize how empty my place is. The sun's setting outside and my stomach growls. I'll worry about the furniture issue tomorrow. Now I need some food. Again I go outside and search for a place to eat. I am walking for about eight minutes when I see a ramen bar/grill. Happily I stride towards it. Sitting down on a stool I place my order. Miso ramen. Naruto's favorite.

I don't know why I said that kind. My mouth just moved on its own and produced the words. I shrug it off and wait. The cook comes up to me and tries to make conversation.

"So you're new here, huh? Well this is the first time that we've… blah…blah…blah."

As politely as I can I ask him to not bother me. I tell him I'm not feeling well enough for a conversation. He goes back to check on the food and brings it out to me. Hungrily I wolf down the food and ask for more. Licking my lips brings back a familiar sensation.

_-Sasuke POV-Great. Now I taste like the guy like the guy I'm supposed to be forgetting about! Heh, this always was his favorite though. Just about every time we kissed he tasted like Miso ramen. _

-Sasuke-The cook comes back again and I eat all the food again. This time savoring the sweet taste. I thank him and pay. Getting up to leave I can't see straight for a second. I got up too fast, head rush. Walking, I shake my head trying to get my eyes to focus.

Later

On my crappy couch I lay sprawled out trying to get comfortable. So far it isn't going so well. Finally I slowly start to feel my eyelids start to droop down.

_-Sasuke POV-Tomorrow I'm gonna go shopping with Kouji. Yeah, that'll be…nice._

Suddenly everything goes black and I am asleep.

Konoha, Kakashi's House

-Oturan-Thunder again strikes down as rain continues to pound on me. Finally arriving at Kakashi's I am soaking wet from head to toe. I bang on the door and yell to try to make some noise that can be heard over the rain and thunder. Kakashi opens the door and stares at me. I jump on him and thank god he's home. My orange jacket is flung to the ground by the door and I let go of him.

"Surprised to see me?" I ask shaking all the water out of my hair by ruffling it.

"Yeah, a little. Want a towel?" He asks blushing.

"Huh, nah, I'm good I'll just…" my voice trails off as I notice that he's in nothing but boxers!

In one of his hands is Icha Icha Paradise volume six!

"Um… did I catch you at a bad time?" I ask blushing now too.

"Kinda, ya see I was in the middle of reading." He says getting even redder.

I look at his body and notice how toned up he is. Like actually notice. His abs… his arms.

He is a very well kept person I now realize. Slowly I move my eyes down his body and stop at his 'area'. I look at it stunned.

"Kakashi-sensei, is that what I think it is?" I say pointing to a really big bulge in his boxers (which were barely hiding it XD) with a shocked look on my face.

"Yeah… like I said, you caught me at a bad time."

"Oh, I'm really sorry for disturbing you but I had no place else to go."

"Don't worry about it. Just so you know… umm… you… l-l-look… real-really c-cu-cute."

_-Oturan POV-__What's this? Kakashi being nervous? He doesn't even act like this on missions, he must really… LIKE ME! What the fuck! Shit, what am I gonna do?_

_**-Kyuubi-Well, this is your last night in Konoha right?**_

_-Oturan POV-Yeah, so._

_**-Kyuubi-Well… you should get with him!**_

_-Oturan POV-WHAT? Are you crazy? He's been my sensei for the last two years! I can't have sex with him._

_**-Kyuubi-Why not? He likes you, it's your last night, and besides… you haven't been laid for like a month! Aren't you just dying to release all that energy and be intimate again? **_

_-Oturan POV-Well…kinda. It would feel real good. Why not, this'll be fun. I'm gonna get the best going away party ever!_

_**-Kyuubi-That's the spirit kit! Go get um' tiger!**_

"You really think so? Gee, thanks Kakashi. I kinda… like you too." I say perking up and taking my shoes off.

"Do you want to go change?" He asks trying to get soft again.

"Why, there'd be no point if we're going to be intimate." I coo into his ear.

"Ya mean that you-"

"Yep! Come on big boy, lets go back into your room so you can show me what your made of!"

We start to head to the back of the house. Hand in hand and with smiles on our faces. _This is gonna be great!_

TBC…

A/N: Well what do ya'll think? I know I know it's a kakanaru lemon! But it's a one time thing ok! I just think that they go good together, but after the lemon with Kakashi it's all about KoujixSasuke, KoujixOturan, and SasukexOturan. But not exactly in that order. Now it's time to explain the 1 thing. At my school everyone there that wears one says that if you break it you have to do something sexual. Now I know for a fact that that is the lamest bunch of shit I have ever heard! So that's not what i will be referencing them for in MY story thank you! You don't need bracelets to tell people to do stuff for you. Your feelings will do that. So in here they will mean something dark has happened to you. Let's just say that Naruto (Oturan) and Sasuke pick some up too! OH SPOILER ALERT!remember that peoplez.

God I'm such a romantic!

(sigh) maybe that's why I'm alone...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No own Naruto.

A/N:Herro again everybody! This is it, the big lemon chapter! I'm sssssssoooooo happy that I finally got this damn thing done with. It took me a real long time to think of how to make this work. Now I just wanna put this in here cuz' I forgot to a long time ago. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kouji are all 15. Just to clarify that for all of you. I wanna give a HUGE THAKX to all my reviewers! I really appreciate you taking time to read my story. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4 (day 5)

We walk into his room and sit on the bed. I slink my way onto his lap and slowly rub up against him. Kakashi moans and I stop. Kakashi drops his book to the floor, leans forward, and kisses me. He instantly sticks his tongue in my mouth and moves it all around.

He tries to wrap his tongue around mine, but I beat him at it with a slight pull on his hair. It startles him and gives me an opportunity to force my way deeper into his mouth and giving me more access. I do the same only pushing harder, making it an easy win for dominance. I make him break for air minutes later.

"Where'd you learn to do this stuff?" Kakashi asks between pants.

"That teme Sasuke taught me a few times."

We continue kissing as we get up. He breaks the kiss and sucks on my ear. Instantly I become lost to a series of moans. Kakashi moves down to my nick after a few minutes and begins giving me a hicky. He bites into me slightly, and laps up my blood.

I try to roll over to be on top, but he just pins me down. I yelp as he removes my shirt and moves down my body to take off my pants. After they are removed he could totally see the erection that my boxers just can't hide. I blush and feel my face heating up.

"Oh Naruchan, don't be embarrassed. It's a good thing that you're big," he slides off my boxers and then his. I feel my face get even redder. "You're about as big as me. Not bad for a fifteen-year-old.

He then climbs back on top of me and we begin making out again. I feel his hands caressing my hips. Kakashi moves down to my upper chest and then quickly licks my right nipple. I gasp as he starts to suck, lick, and nibble on it. I run my hands through his hair and arch my back. Removing his hands from my hips he places them on my member. Grasping it he begins to pump.

I moan really loud and shout for him to go faster. Putting my hands over his I help rub. Suddenly he stops and lifts my hands. He smirks then puts my whole erection in his mouth. Now I grasp his hair as he runs his tongue along the tip. I bite hard on my lower lip as I feel the sensation taking over my whole body.

He runs his tongue along the under-part of my penis as he goes up and down. Every so often he'll put his tongue on the tip again and run circles around it. Finally I spill my seed into his mouth. He gulps it down and looks up at me, he smirks and I laugh at seeing a little bit still on his lips. I pull him up towards me and lick his lips.

He laughs and says: You taste good Oturan-Chan."

"I know… let's see how you taste Kakashi-Kun." I say switching positions really fast and get on top.

I roll my tongue all over his cock. He ruffles my hair and I enter it into my mouth. I run my tongue up and down the shaft and feel him shiver in pleasure. As I nibble on the tip he arches his back. Moving my right arm, I bring it up to his balls. I run my index finger and thumb around the two as he practically yells in total bliss, cuming into my mouth. I sputter a little, but swallow all of it with a grin. Kakashi pulls me up towards him and kisses me passionately, while rolling on top.

He spreads my legs apart and then reaches under his bed. As his hand comes back into view, I see a bottle of lubricant. Kakashi slathers it on and then straddles my hips. I have a worried look on my face and Kakashi notices.

"What's wrong? Didn't you and Sasuke go all the way?" Kakashi asks with puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah but…it's been a while and…" my voice trails off.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll start off slow."

He slowly pushes into me and pulls back to where the head is barely in. Again he pushes into me and I moan… loud. I yell for him to go faster, forgetting about what he had just said few seconds ago. He does and I can feel him hit my sweet spot. He puts his hands on my erection and starts rubbing.

"Don't stop… thrusting! I'm about… to cum!" I shout in gasps of air.

I start to moan loud as I go into total ecstasy as I cum all over the both of us. He keeps pounding into me until he cums and pulls out.

He slides down and licks the half that's on my stomach, and when he's done I do the same to him. When I'm done Kakashi looks at me and stares.

"Now wasn't that better then reading?" I ask.

"You're damn straight!" Kakashi says grinning.

Sasuke's House

-Narrator-The young Uchiha tossed and turned on the couch until he fell off and bumped his head. He jumped to his feet ready for action. Realizing that it was just himself he lightly smacked his cheek. Looking at the alarm clock he set, Sasuke saw that it was only four o' clock.

_-Sasuke POV-__Great… I had to wake up this early! Why did I-oh yeah… I was dreaming about Kouji and me._

-Sasuke-"Heh, I'm surprised that I didn't have a-" I look down at my boxers and feel them. They're wet.

"Great. I say getting out another pair from my duffle bag.

I slightly laugh at what just happened and then lay back down.

…I open my eyes and look at the clock. Eleven thirty a.m., I got an additional seven hours of sleep. I stretch and then get up. Going through one of bags I get out some clean clothes and walk into the bathroom. I turn the shower handle and water sprays down into the bathtub. I remove my shirt and boxers and step in.

-Narrator-After his shower, Sasuke spent an additional fifteen minutes getting ready. He fixed his hair, brushed his teeth, put on some axe, (that stuff is the bomb! Girls at my school are all over me) and walked back into the living room. He threw all his dirty clothes from the past couple days into a corner and sat on the couch. Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing down things to get.

_-Sasuke POV-__Wait a minute. I don't need a list; everything that's gonna happen today will be totally spontaneous._

Sasuke crumpled up the paper, got up, grabbed his keys, opened the door, and walked out. The sun's shinning through white balls of fluff as birds were chirping. Sasuke walked down three streets until he saw Kouji's black house. He walked on the lawn and up to the door.

-Sasuke-I knock on the door and wait. There's no answer so I knock again, louder. Again there is no reply so I pound on the door. Finally I hear footsteps approaching the door.

As he unlocks and opens his door he says: "I already told you guys I don't wanna hangout. Those gay jokes pissed me off you fuckers."

"You are though aren't you?" I ask looking at the expression on his face when he realizes it's me.

"What-oh hey," he says yawning. "You wanna come in?"

"Sure, is it all black in here too?" I ask half joking.

"No, this is as far as I got. I didn't want to change the inside completely." He says leading me into the kitchen.

"Completely?" I ask sitting down.

I look at him-actually look at him- and realize he hasn't even gotten dressed yet. His hair is so messy you couldn't see the blue streaks at all.

_-Sasuke POV-__Even sitting down I have to look up at him cuz' he's so tall, well more like 4 inches taller. I love how his eyes are so… Kakashi (like he's stoned)._

-Sasuke-"So what'd you come here for?" Kouji asks breaking the silence.

"I wanted to know if you would help me go shopping. Ya know… to fill my house with shit so it feels complete. Heh, that house is so empty I feel like I'm about to go crazy." I say trying to make him laugh.

"Yeah, no problem. Let me go get dressed and fix my hair."

Same Time, Konoha

-Oturan-Lord Hokage, Kakashi and I are at the city gates and I hug them.

"Thank you for putting me through all that you did, And for not giving up on me." I say, my eyes glistening.

"Don't worry about it. You put this place through hell and hopefully you won't act differently at Fire Shadow." The Hokage says with a stern but sincere.

"No sir, I won't change and if I do then I'll call you so you know I've matured even more."

"You take care of yourself and don't take any shit! Show them that we here at Konoha don't mess around. And whatever you do don't lose this hitai-ate. It proves that you learned from the best… Iruka and me," Kakashi says with a laugh. "Speaking of Iruka… where the hell is he?"

"You got me, but if he doesn't want to see me off then screw him."

I hug them each one last time and then begin walking. Well, I begin to limp, as I do this I raise my head to face the sky.

"I will start over. The new me won't take any shit from anyone. Watch out Fire Shadow, cuz' here comes Oturan Ikamuzu!" I say beginning to jog, which doesn't go so well. I begin to walk- er… limp again.

-Narrator-"Did he leave yet?" Iruka asked running up to Kakashi.

"You just missed him. He's trying to jog now too. Doesn't look like that's going too well. Anyways… He'll get there, see Sasuke, and forget to do anything." Kakashi said.

"You really think Naruto will forgive Sasuke?"

"Yes Iruka, for if he kills him, he may find himself in a world of pain and misery."

"You're crazy. Naruto will kill Sasuke without a second thought! I bet you anything. Because that boy has nothin' else to lose." Iruka said glancing at Kakashi.

"What'll you wager?" Iruka asked, looking back at the Hokage.

"Count me out boys. I don't bet, I'm too old." The Hokage said walking away.

"How 'bout you Kakashi?"

"Uhhh… how about a night with you?"

"Sounds like fun, you're on!"

"I wonder why Naruto couldn't walk right." Iruka said walking with Kakashi back to the academy.

Kakashi just smiles and throws his arm around his beau.

Fire Shadow Village

-Narrator-Naruto was running as fast as he could to get to the village despite his current… disability. Meanwhile, Kouji and Sasuke spent all day shopping and learning more about each other. It was near eight thirty when they began moving stuff into his house. By eleven they had everything in.

"Sit down Kouji, we need a break." Sasuke said sitting on the new white leather couch.

"Thanks man. I can't believe we were out all day buyin' this shit! I'll come by tomorrow to help move everything around." Kouji said sitting next to Sasuke putting his arm around the back of his neck.

"You can kick it here if you want."

"I think I'll do that. I can hardly move after lifting all that heavy shit!"

"So what did your friends say to you yesterday?"

"Well… after you left they started dissing me they thought I was checkin' you out and they saw it. I got pissed off and told them not to bother me for a few days."

"So does anyone know about you?"

"My parents did, Raikage Nazumi does, you, and that's about it."

"What do you mean 'did'?"

"I… don't wanna talk about that right now."

"What made you like guys?"

"I don't know I feel like we understand each other better then chicks do. How 'bout you?"

"About the same, plus the girls in my old village are crazy. I also don't like the way women gossip, cheat, and whine all the time."

"By the way, you're still wearing your old hitai-ate."

"Nazumi never gave me a new one."

"You have to get them yourself."

"Tsk, I'll just stick with this one."

"Kay, suit yourself."

"… So… how far have you gotten?"

"Umm… I'm a full fledged dotei. I'm like the only gay person in this village."

"Not anymore… now you've got me. Do you ever plan on telling your so-called 'friends' and the other people you know?"

"Yeah… I'll tell um' next time I see them."

"I don't know about you but I'm sweaty and tired and could use a shower. I'll be out in a bit, make yourself at home and you can take one when I'm done."

"Alright man, see you in a bit."

After they took turns showering, Kouji and Sasuke went to sleep. They slept curled up on Sasuke's new bed. Kouji woke up in the middle of night and put his arm around Sasuke then went back to sleep.

A/N: Well what'd you all think? I know, it's kinda short compared to the last one and a little dull but… oh well. I'll try to do better next time I swear. Don't be mad. Everything that you're reading by the way is new and extended. So actually it was shorter. HA, now I'm outdoing myself! God I'm a cocky bastard aren't I? R/R pwezze!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: how many times do I have to say it?

Warning: Yaoi, if you don't like it then don't read. If you don't know what that is then I pity your meaningless life.

A/N:I'm back with another installment of the infamous Enduring Pain. I'm going to tell you all a little something special today! This quite possibly is the first part of a two part story! Now I don't know if I'm gonna go through with that, but I know that I do need to tell you all what happened between Naruto and Sasuke. I feel like I owe you that much for reading this for me.I just wannagive a GREATBIG THANXZ TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERZ! Itz you guyz that keep me posting this thingy! Without ur support/hate (which is almost non-existant) i wouldn't be able tokeep updating! but i just wanna know who biornot is.i don't think that those two words count as areveiw. At least not in my book. NywaysSum of them even make me laugh.well, now on with the chapter! enjoy peoplez!

Chapter 5 (end of day 5, day 6)

Meanwhile in the Forest

-Oturan-As the sun begins to set I pull off to the side of the trail and begin to set up my tent. After I get that taken care of I wipe my forehead off and look at my sleeve. It's drenched with sweat for I have been running most of the day.

_-Oturan's POV-__I must be close by now. I ran most of the way today and if I do the same again tomorrow then I should get there in the evening._

**_-Kyuubi-_****_Maybe, I'm just glad you didn't pass out! You were running like a fuckin' bullet was behind you!_**

_-Oturan's POV-__It's not what's behind me, but what's in front of me._

-Oturan-I take a small whiff and cough.

"What is that god awful stench? It reeks of death around here!"

I freeze at realizing that there are people in this forest that would easily try to rob or kill me if they had the chance. I climb into my tent, zip the opening shut, get in my sleeping-bag, and turn off my flashlight. I don't dare try to make dinner in fear of someone coming across the smell. It takes me a while but I feel my eyelids close as I drift off to sleep.

I awake and throw my head this way and that, listening to make sure no one's moving outside my tent. I slowly unzip the opening and step outside. I yawn and stretch and rustle my hair in an attempt to make it look better. I make some ramen and coffee for breakfast and eat slow. The sun is starting to show itself over the horizon and I check my gold-plated watch that Sasuke gave me. It says seven-seventeen.

"I need to ditch this damn thing." I say taking off the ex-lovers keepsake and chucking it off into the trees.

After breakfast I pack everything up, but do not fix my attire.

"I want to look like shit at first so people won't think I'm all high, mighty, and rich. Even though that teme did give me quite a lot of his family inheritance."

I walk on and the smell from last night gets worse. I put my arm over my mouth and nose to try and hide the putrid stench. After about forty-five minutes of more walking through what smells like hell I approach a corpse. Stopping in front of it I bend down and gasp. This mans' throat had been cut into and his Adams apple is next to his right arm in the dirt. I turn away and vomit.

"There goes my whole –retch- breakfast."

Forcing myself, I turn back to face the body. I examine it more closely and realize who did this.

-_Oturan's POV_-_How could Sasuke do this?_

_**-Kyuubi-You didn't think he could kit?**_

_-Oturan's POV-Let me rephrase that. Why did he do it?_

_**-Kyuubi-He was most likely protecting himself. The Uchiha wouldn't hurt someone unless they were tryin' to harm him.**_

-Oturan-"I hope so, then again I don't think he's heartless enough to kill without a reason…" I say out loud.

I cautiously step over the body and walk on. After I am away from the body and smell I start to run again. My bags make my arms fly behind me as I move to reach my village before nightfall. As hours pass I become more worn out. I press myself on and can see, far off in the distance, a solid wall.

"I'm (pant) almost the- (pant) there!"

An hour goes by and I slam into the gate unable to stop my body.

"Oi, who goes there?" A voice calls from the other side.

I pick myself up and state my name and business. There's a short pause and the gate opens up. I walk in and am greeted by two people.

"Hello there my name is Nazumi. I'm the Raikage, but call me by my actual name please." A very tall blue-haired lady dressed in a turquoise kimono says.

"I'm Kouji's brother DuRyan." Says a boy who looks about fourteen.

He has a black durag on with blue baggy pants, a white tank top, and cute hazel eyes.

"Who's Kouji? Oh by the way I'm Ikamuzu Oturan. I got here so early cuz' I ran Lord Ra-Nazumi." I say bowing.

"I can tell! You haven't stopped sweating!"

"Kouji is my older brother and I just arrived too. Now Lord Nazumi, where is he?"

"I believe he is over at Uchiha Sasuke's house."

I give her a weird look then kick up dirt.

"DuRyan I'll talk to you later. Tour the village and meet me here at sunset. I need to talk to Oturan."

DuRyan turned away, mumbled something, and sulked away.

"You heard me right. Sasuke has a new 'friend' if you know what I mean. You'll be staying on his street as recommended and can do as you wish now that you're out of the academy. Just don't stir up anything with anybody too powerful and you should be ok. If you'll follow me I'll lead you to your new home." Nazumi says walking forward.

I quickly grab my belongings and catch up to her.

"So what's the whole hitai-ate deal? Do I get a new one or what?"

"In time you will. I'll be giving you, Sasuke, and DuRyan yours in about three days. Your place has absolutely everything you could possibly want in it. Your old Hokage told me about you when he called and I decided to make this a place of hopefully good memories." Lord Nazumi says stepping onto a porch.

I join her and she hands me a key. I place it in my pocket.

"His house is literally next to yours. It's right there." She says pointing past my head.

I turn around to face a house that's a shade of blue that resembles my eyes. I drop my jaw at seeing this.

"He's been painting since yesterday. I guess it reminds him not to let go of important people."

"Yeah, or to remind him what a great job he did on almost killing me!" I say sarcastically.

"Well I gotta go. Sasuke'll be back outside soon to finish the front. I need to meet up with DuRyan. He's here to meet Kouji for the first time since they were little. It's about their… yeah, ask Kouji why his house is black later." Lord Nazumi says disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"His house is black?" I say puzzled.

I fish the key out of my pocket and place it into the lock. Opening the door I step in, drop my bags, and gape in awe.

"HOLY SHIT! They loaded this place!" I say looking around the room.

In the living-room alone there is a fifty inch (at least) plasma TV in the wall with an Xbox 360, DVD player, and a rack of DVDs and games next to the entertainment center. Speakers are placed throughout the room in random places. As I explore the house I realize that it's about the same. I go back into the living-room (after fifteen minutes of gazing at my kick ass house) and take my bags into my new bedroom. Which has a king sized bed and silk sheets. A walk in closet, a thirty-two inch TV, and is painted orange.

Walking back outside to check out the neighborhood I hear music coming from Sasuke's. I turn my head and see Sasuke with another boy who looks about the same age painting and talking. Glaring for about a minute at them I stand there. Snapping out of my trance I walk down the steps and over to them.

"Hey there guys, what's goin' on? I'm your new neighbor and thought I'd say hi." I say forcing a smile.

"Yo, I'm Sasuke and this is Ko…" Sasuke stops speaking when he turns around and sees me.

"I'm Kouji not _Ko_." The older boy says with a laugh as he too stares at me.

"Does your friend have a problem with me?" I ask in a cool voice.

Sasuke looks away and at Kouji who is almost drooling.

"So umm… what's your name?" He asks trying to start a conversation.

"I'm Ikamuzu Oturan."

"Damn your fine!"

"Kouji!"

"What he is! But so are you."

"So why are you here Oturan?"

"I had to get out of my old village. I was beaten up and left for dead by some other kid, so I decided to leave. How 'bout you Sasuke?"

"I was havin' trouble with the people around me. My lover was cheatin' and we ended up trying to kill each other, but I…" he trailed off.

"I read you loud and clear man. My ex freaked when I tried to leave him and… yeah."

"You didn't tell me that's why you're here!" Kouji shouts at Sasuke.

"You won't tell me your past so I didn't wanna tell you mine."

"Do you really want to know? Huh, Sasuke?" Kouji says with his head bent low.

"Yes… I want to know cuz' I… care about you."

"My parents were… were killed by Yakuza members. Is that what you wanted to know? My only family members were killed cuz' of a fuckin' debt! The only reason I'm here is cuz' I hid and watched everything happen." Kouji says almost in tears.

"Kouji come here for a sec. Lord Nazumi told me something earlier and I think you should know." I say signaling him over to me.

He walks over and I lean into him and whisper into his ear. His eyes grow as big as saucers and starts to lightly cry.

"Sasuke… I have to go to Lord Nazumi's right away. I won't be back later." Kouji says running off.

"What did you say to him?" Sasuke says giving me his death stare.

"Just that his little brother arrived just before I did and that he's at Lord Nazumi's right now." I say grinning.

A/N:I know! Again with the shortness, but I couldn't find a way to write this chapter so that it was longer. But at least you now know SOME background to Kouji. You'll learn more about him later on. Next chapter or the one after it I believe. Thank you all who pay attention to my story and review to me! That means ssssssssssssoooooooooo much! Until next time… R/R!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it. Except for Kouji, Duryan, and Nazumi-sama.

Warning: Yaoi, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: Is it just me or are my chapters slowly getting shorter? I'm still working on that. Don't hate me but I've had writer's block, which is very hard to shake off! Nyways, I've added onto this chapter so it's a little longer at least.

I wanna discuss my reviews. I'm glad that people are sending them, but some of them are like two to three words. I just want you to tell me what you all like or dislike about my story and i'm not getting that from like two of you out there. But just wanted to say that so read on and enjoy! Oh and sorry about late update but i was on spring break so yeah... this chapter tells about Kouji's past (finally) it took me a while to TRY and do my best at describing this.

Family Matters (day 6, later on)

Sasuke stared at me and then went back to painting the door frame. I stand on his lawn looking at the back of him until he finishes.

"You wanna come in and chat?" He asks stepping away from the door to look at the work.

"Na, I've still gotta unpack and get used to everything. Maybe tomorrow Kouji and his brother will hang out with us. I'll see ya later." I say walking back towards my place.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Lord Nazumi's Office

-Narrator-"Open up Lord Nazumi! I need to talk to you!" An angry Kouji yells pounding on the door.

She opens the door and scowls him for being so loud. She leads him down the hall and into a room on the right. Sitting in a chair was DuRyan. Kouji looked at him in disbelief. Cautiously he walked over to him and embraced him in a hug. They started crying and stayed like that for a long time (when I was in first grade and I saw my mom for the first time we did the same thing. Which is where I got this idea).

Pulling away and sitting next to him Kouji said: "How old (sniff) are you now?"

"I'm fourteen. I'm sorry I never contacted you, but I didn't know where you guys lived and I only just got a letter about what happened a month ago. My foster parents told me everything would be all right if I left and I did. What happened to um' Kouji?"

"God, I haven't seen you since you were seven, heh… last year… dad got into some money trouble-he couldn't pay rent or some shit and asked around for help. Finally mom and him went to some Yakuza gang members looking for some help. They got the money and for a few months everything was goin' great! Then last July, on the twelfth mom ran into my room and told me to hide quickly. I opened up the crawlspace under my bed and got in."

"Dad was pushed onto the ground and three more people came in and tied them up. One of them started screamin': "Where's the fuckin' money?" Over and over again. Another one pulled out a switchblade and cut off three of dad's fingers. He yelled and asked for more time, but then the one with the knife stabbed him in the shoulder."

"He fell silent and didn't say anything else. I thought he was dead and they untied mom. Dad's body fell to the floor and they threw her on my bed. I couldn't see it all, but I know they took turns raping her! Then dad came to and started to get up. He picked up my baseball bat and beat one over the head. The other two stopped what they were doin' and ran towards him. He popped them both in the gut and began beating um' 'til they stopped moving completely."

"Blood was all over the floor, him, and the bat and mom… she was crying. Dad went over to her and hugged her. I started to come out from my hiding spot and stopped. The one dad beat over the head earlier was getting up. I yelled and dad turned right into the knife. He gasped and coughed up blood. Mom screamed and lunged at him."

"He grabbed her and broke her arms. Dad pulled out the knife in his side (kill shot) and fell to his knees. Mom crawled over to him and fell on top screaming his name. The man picked up the knife and pulled back moms head. He slit her throat and then snapped dad's neck. I clampt my hands over my mouth to keep from shouting as I heard the bone-chilling crack."

"The man looked at his slain buddies and walked out. I climbed out from under my bed an hour later and screamed till I passed out. I woke up at the hospital. I moved out and into my new place. That's what happened bro."

All around the room it was silent. Lord Nazumi stood up and walked towards them. She put them both in a hug.

"At least you have each other again boys. Cherish every moment with each other and have fun from now on."

Twenty minutes later the three of them walked out and said good-bye to each other.

"Don't forget DuRyan, you can stay at either Kouji's house."

"Actually I'd rather stay at that Oturan guy's house."

"You'll have to talk to him about that. Kouji what do you think?"

"I don't have a big problem with it; I just wanna get to know the guy that's all. Tonight stay at my place bro."

"Ok, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

The two began walking towards Kouji's house.

"So… is all that why your house is black?" DuRyan asked while walking.

"Not exactly… I found the guy who killed mom and dad. I followed him to his house and strangled him to death. Then I beat up his body to make sure. After that incident I painted the house as a reminder to myself. You can try to forget the past, but the past can't forget you. I said the same to the man I killed." Kouji said as they neared his house.

They stopped talking even after they went into the house. During dinner DuRyan decided to cut the silence.

"So are you and that Sasuke boy goin' out?"

"Kinda, I don't know now what I want cuz' of that new Oturan. He's as cute as Sasuke."

"How long have you been…"  
"Gay? About a year now. Are you? Cuz' I noticed you were checkin' Oturan out too."

"I'm bi, wider range of people to choose from. You're right about Oturan he's drop dead gorgeous! That's the reason I wanna live with him."

"If you want him you can have him, I'll stick with Sasuke."

"Cool! Ya know what we should do?"

"No, what?"

"Have them over for Christmas! Thanksgiving was two days ago so it's too late for that, but I mean we could hook up and have some fun."

"You're right. I'll ask Sasuke and you ask Oturan if they wanna come through and kick it with us."

Kouji got up and went to the kitchen to put away their dishes. They sat and caught up with each other till the early hours.

Sasuke's House

-Sasuke-Sitting on the couch I flip through the channels to find something to watch. Seeing that nothing good is on I turn off the TV and get up to head for my room.

_-Sasuke POV-I wonder if that prick brother of mine knows I left Konoha. I'm surprised he hasn't come after me all these years. When he does I'll be ready! This family matter is about to be closed… even if I have to look for that asshole! I'll slaughter him like he did to our clan (E-mail me and let me know if I should have Itachi come in to action soon)._

_Anyways… that Oturan is freaking hot! He reminds me a lot of Naruto… but Kouji is hot too. Who do I choose? … I'll stick with Kouji for as long as I can and if doesn't work then I'll try to get with Oturan. One of um' is right for me… question is: Which one?_

-Sasuke-I get up and head to my bedroom, shaking the thoughts from my head. After putting on my pajamas I slide into my new cotton sheets. Instantly I fall into a dreamy world.

Oturan's House

-Oturan-I'm in bed exhausted after unpacking and moving stuff around so it fits me. I stretch and rub against my silky sheets.

_-Oturan's POV-So far my plan is goin' good, wouldn't you say?_

_**-Kyuubi-So far… what are you gonna do with the others tomorrow?**_

_-Oturan's POV-Whatever they feel like, the idea is to get into Sasuke's life again and then destroy him..._

_**-Kyuubi-So what are you gonna do about that DuRyan boy? Did you see him checkin' you out?**_

_-Oturan's POV-Yes I did, and I don't know. I could use him to get closer to Sasuke I guess. Who knows, maybe I can get him to turn on Sasuke too. This all has to be thought out very delicately. For now I think I'll just wing it._

**_-Kyuubi-Wing it? If that is what you want then by all means go ahead. But if you chicken out at the last moment and don't spill the Uchiha's blood, then you'll be found out and they might want to hurt you._**

_-Oturan's POV-If that happens I don't think they can hurt me any more then Sasuke did. In fact the worst they could do is kill me. My hearts already been broken once, it can't happen again. Kakashi-kun helped… a little, but I'm not completely healed. I need more than sex to heal. I need care and undying love from someone._

_**-Kyuubi-And you think killing your ex-lover will help complete you?**_

_-Oturan's POV-Right now that's all I've got to go on. Why, do you have something better in mind?_

_**-Kyuubi-Well… you could tell him who you really are and make him be in total pain as he realizes he didn't kill you. Personally I think he still has feelings for you.**_

_-Oturan's POV-You really think so?_

_**-Kyuubi-Duh! His house is the same shade as your eyes. Imagine what the inside of his house looks like.  
**-Oturan's POV-We'll find out tomorrow I'm going over there remember?_

_**-Kyuubi-Oh yeah… heh this is gonna be a real long twenty-five days huh?**_

_-Oturan's POV-Huh? Oh yeah Christmas is comin' up. I guess… we'll just have to wait and see won't we?_

**_-Kyuubi-Kit… I'm sayin' this out of kindness -mind you this will probably be the only time I ever do this- if you still love this boy then don't kill him. Make him love you all over again and after a while show him who you really are. Make him feel REALLY bad for what he did to you and then cradle him in your arms and tell him it's ok and that you still love him._**

_-Oturan's POV-Wow, where did that sudden burst of romantic advice come from? …And for your information as of this moment I have no idea what its gonna come down to. I just hope that if I do show him who I really am that he won't hate me and still wanna harm me. Kyuubi… I hope you're right about everything. Good night._

-Narrator-Oturan closed his eyes and rolled over. In the middle of the night a tear escaped him as he slept. What he was dreaming about was Sasuke and him living together again… happily once more.

A/N: Well… how was that? You saw into Naruto's mind, got Kyuubi's advice, and learned of Kouji's dark past. Which by the way, I based on Gravitation. I liked Eiri Yuki's whole secret past and decided to go that route! R/R thanx!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, I know I'm totally late on updating but I was busy with school and I got a new computer. There will be no disclaimer and warning except for this: no own and it's a yaoi people. Always has been always will be. R&R pweese!

Chapter Seven (Day Seven)

The next day Oturan awoke on the livingroom floor. He wiped the drool off his chin and rubbed his eyes.

_-Oturan POV- What the fuck happened last night? Ugh...my head hurts. Let's see_ _I remember video games and lots of energy drinks..._

-Narrator-(#1) He looked around and saw at least ten 'Rockstar' energy drink cans scattered across the floor around him. Oturan got up and walked down the hall into the bathroom. Dipping his face into his hands, he splashed water on himself to wake up.

"Time for some breakfast!" He said happily walking into the kitchen.

Opening the refridgerator door his eyes bulge and he snickers. Inside there's nothing but Rockstar's and #2 take-out from Taco-Bell.

**_-Flashback 10:39 PM-_** **_I walk out of my new house and lock the door. Stepping off the porch my stomach growls. _**

"_**Hey here little guy, want some food?" I ask my stomach while rubbing it. **_

_**I walk to the Albertson's around the corner and shiver.**_

"_**Shit, I forgot my jacket," I say as thunder clashes and a slight downpour starts while I enter the store. "This is perfect!"**_

_**I walk towards the ramen section and gasp in horror. There's none, it's all gone! A small tear falls down my cheek and someone says my name from behind.**_

"_**...Duryan?" I ask as I realize who it is.**_

"_**Hey buddy, sup?" He asks me slapping my shoulder playfully.**_

"_**Nothin' much...aren't you supposed to be at your brother's house?"**_

"_**Yeah, but I had to get some more food, I got hungry and we ran out of shit to eat." Duryan chuckles.**_

_**I look into his cart and almost start to bawl.**_

"_**You...you took all the ramen?" I yell.**_

"_**Yeah, why do you want-"**_

"_**NO! I don't take pity offers! I'll remember this Duryan. Mark my words...I'll get you back! Nobody messes with my ramen!" I bark at him and stomp off.**_

_**I walk past the drinks and stop. I smell something really great and sniff till I find it.**_

"_**What the heck's a Rockstar?" I ask picking up a can. "Enhances preformance by use of...is an energy drink capable of..." I read all the nutrition facts and grb all of the cans that I could see. Five minutes later I walk out of the store and am holding three bags filled with my new prizes. **_

_**My stomach growled gain and I stop at Taco-Bell on my way back home. -Flashback end-**_

#3 "At least Sasuke's money is getting put to good use." I say closing the fridge and opening up a Rockstar.

Sasuke's House

-Sasuke- I stretch and yawn in my new bed. It feels so good to not have to sleep on that god-awful couch again. Opening my eyes I look out my window. I can see straight into Oturan's kitchen. He's in there with a stupid look on his face.

_-Sasuke POV- Heh, he looks kinda like Naruto like that. In fact...I didn't notice those whisker marks yesterday. But...nah, it couldn't be him. Back in Konoha I..._

-Sasuke- I shake my head and hop out of bed. I grab my black Chunin shirt and baggy blue amberchrombie pants out of the dresser. Taking off my shirt I look out the window again. Hoping he looks into my room I slowly slide off my pajama bottoms and boxers.

Oturan's House

-Oturan- I crack my neck and take a sip of my delicious energy drink. Stepping forward I look out my kitchen window and spit all over it. Sasuke's getting naked with the curtains pulled open! Out of the corner of his eye he looks at me. _So, he wants me to look. Ok, I'll play his game. _Standing there I take a long drink and look at his body.

I lick my lips slowly so he sees it. He stands and wraps a towel around his waist. _What a tease! _He walks out of the room in a hurry as if something was wrong. My eyes search the outside of his house and see someone on the porch. _Is that Kouji?_

Sure enough it is. The door opens and Kouji jumps on a confused Sasuke. _...I don't think he was expecting that. Serves him right for teasing me though! _After a minute they appear in the bedroom. I hurridly gulp down my drink and drop the can on the floor.

Pulling up a chair I sit down. Kouji climbs on top of Sasuke after pushing him onto the bed. He then presses his lips onto Sasuke, while beginning to rub his chest. Kouji removes his lips for a brief moment to take off his shirt. Sasuke pushes him off and starts to say stuff.

Sasuke's Bedroom

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yell at Kouji.

"Don't you want me?" Kouji asks blankly.

"No! I just met you, and after your break down yesterday I thought you'd want to be with Duryan and be the big brother he hasn't had for the past few years!"

"Well...he's fine. He told me so. He said he just wanted me back in his life. It just hurt to talk about it after I haven't said anything to anyone in so long. What happened to my parents I mean."

"Their death or your murder?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, this is how I am."

"No, the other day you were nice, in fact up until now you've been nice!" Kouji exclaimed facing me.

"Well that was before you tried to take advantage of me! Out of nowhere you jump on me and push me onto my bed!" I shout right back.

"I didn't see you complaining at first." Kouji says quietly while sitting on my bed.

"I was shocked," I say sitting next to him. "Besides...I make the first move." I say brushing my lips against his. "Now get out, I have to shower."

Kouji sighs and gets up. As I step into the bathroom I hear the front door close.

I walk into my livingroom and flop down on the couch. My hair's still wet so I ruffle it little bit to help dry. My eyes see a slip of paper on the coffee table while I search for the remote. Scooting forwards I pick it up and read it.

**Hey, sorry about what I did. I tried to take things to a new level too fast. Forgive me? Anyways my little bro wants to set up a double date. Me, you, him, and Oturan. You up for it? Come over to my house around two o'clock if your not too mad at me. Love always Kouji!**

I look at the clock. It's one-forty-five.

"I'll head out in a few." I say to myself.

Suddenly I hear footsteps approach the door. Something is slipped under the door after a while of grunting and pushing. The footsteps disappear after the object is successfully slipped in. I stand and lazily walk to the door. Picking up the item I flip it over. My eyes widen and jaw drops.

Someone knows...someone knows about what happened back in the Leaf village.

I drop the paper and open the door. I step out onto the lawn.

-Narrator- Back in the house the paper falls to the floor and lands face up. It's a picture of Naruto, smiling with his stupid grin holding Sasuke around the waist.

Oturan's House, minutes earlier

I back away from the window and rush to my room hurridly. I rumage through one of my dresser drawers. Finding the thing I wanted I dash back to the kitchen. I see Kouji walking away from Sasuke's house. I wait for five minutes until the clock says one-forty-five.

I dash for the front door and open it. Duryan is standing in the doorway with his fist up ready to knock.

"Oh...um...hey Oturan, sup?" Duryan asks a little surprised.

"Uh, not much man. What do you want?" I ask real fast.

"I was wonderin' if you wanna go see a movie with me, kouji, and Sasuke."

"Yeah sure. What time?"

"Be over at Kouji's by two."

"Ok I'll follow Sasuke."

He waves ye and I rush pat him. Quietly I walk to his door and try slip the picture under. It wouldn't go.

I try again, but it still wouldn't budge. I smooth it out and go for a third time. Finally it gets all the way through and I run back to my place. After a while I see Sasuke on the lawn with a shocked expression on his face.

Bingo, he took the bait. God, he can be so easily off guard after being intimite. In fact it's kinda cute... shaking my head of the thought I walk outside. Casually I walk up to him.

"Yo, Sasuke!" I exclaim to get his attention.

"What?" he says still looking around.

"Hello, what's up?"

"Oturan...did you see someone walk down the street?" he asks with a worried look on his face.

"Just Kouji and Duryan, but besides that..."I trail my voice as if to think.

"Really, that's it?"

"Yeah, well...let's head over to Kouji's, ok?" I ask.

"Sure."

Kouji's, 10 minutes later

-Sasuke- I knock on Kouji's door with Oturan behind me. He's playing with some pigeons that he thought were plotting against him. What a dobe. The door opens and a now happy Duryan lets me in. He tells me to go into the livingroom. I say 'ok' and strut off. I double back to see wha he's waiting for.

Otuan of course. He's leaning against the door drooling over Oturan's child-like foolishness. Feeling a hand on my shoulder. I yelp.

"What cha' up to?" Kouji asks suspicious.

"Duryan is drooling over my neighbor."

"Oturan?"

The one and only."

Meanwhile, Duryan snaps back to reality and calls for Oturan. He comes in panting. We all look at him and snicker.

"What's so funny?" He pants.

"You, dobe." I say smirking.

"Don't call me dobe, Sasuke-Teme!" Oturan says, his face getting red.

_-Sasuke POV- Oh my god...the way he said that! It sounded just like Naruto. Why does this guy remind me of him? Could it possibly be...is he Naruto?_

-Sasuke- I feel a light tap on my face and look at everyone.

"Hey, you ok Sasuke?" Kouji asks me confused.

"Yeah, sure. I'm cool, I just zoned out for a second." I say quickly.

Oturan approaches me and hands me a drink.

"What the hell is a Rockstar?" I ask looking at the can.

"An energy. It'll stop all the space you have. You'll be too busy doin' other things. Trust me." he says grinning.

"Hey Oturan," Duryan says. "What's with the marks on your cheeks?"

"Oh...er...um...these are old battle wounds from a mission long ago." he replys rubbing his cheeks.

"Neato! You know they look like whiskers right?"

"Yeah, so I've heard."

At this time I go sit down with Kouji as those two continue their conversation. They come in from the hallway and sit next to each other.

"Neato, where the fuck did you learn that?" Oturan asks.

"I sed to watch the 'Fresh Prince' a lot. It seemed like a perfect time to act like Carlton."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

We all talk for a bit longer and then decide on a movie to see. Taking a vote we choose 'Hostel'. Looking t the time I see that it's two already. All of us head out and on the way talk some more.

A/N: Ok, #1. I love Rockstar energy drinks. They are what gets me through my day so I decided to let Naruto give them a try! #2 I also love Taco-Bell! Even though it's not "athuntic" mexican food it's still hella good! #3 Hostel. Greatest horror movie ever made. 40 minutes of topless women (i could do without but it adds to the plot) and awsome torture scenes! Rent it or buy it.You'll be happy! Sorry for such a late update, but this chapter was kinda worth it, ne? Well R&R you all know the drill!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok this chapter is all in Oturan's point of view. Most of this revolves around the movie theater. Not a whole lot to say about this really...

Disclaimer: No own Naruto. Only Duryan, Kouji, and Nazumi.

WARNING: YAOI! This means boyxboy love. I love this shit and if you don't then don't read and then flame me about how sick I am.

Chapter 8 (same day)

We buy our tickets and head into the lobby. I ask if anyone wants anything to eat or drink.#1 They all look at me eagerly with hunger in their eyes. After I buy all the stuff we walk into the theater as the previews end. We take seats up in the back, why I don't know. We all just followed Kouji. There are few people in here, in fact there are only nine others.

We sit in pairs. Sasuke on the far end, then Kouji, then Duryan, and me on the end. _This better be worth the money I spent on it!_

_-Duryan POV- I sure hope I get to kiss Oturan! It'd be sssooo romantic-well not really...but it'd be a great first kiss._

_-Kouji POV- This better be as scary as those critics say. If it's not good I'll make-out with Ssuke the whole time though! Hehehe..._

_-Sasuke POV- mental sigh We're all gonna be kissing by the end I know it._

The movie starts. Duryan slides his hand on top of mine. _Great, he's a crybaby! Way to pick um' Naruto._ Then he starts to moving it up my arm and around my shoulder. _What a player. Maybe he's not so bad. _I lean my head on his shoulder and see Kouji lean forward in amazement.

I hear him whisper to Sasuke: "Look at those two. We should be like them." Sasuke sighs and puts his arm around Kouji. Kouji then gets the finger from Duryan. I snicker then try to focus on the movie again. I see...boobs! My head goes upright for a second then rests back on Duryan's shoulder.

"Sorry, had to crack my neck." I say rubbing my head against him.

39 Minutes Later...

Nothing but naked chicks have been on the screen while the three main characters get high. They started out in Amsterdam and ended up in...fuck I can't pronounce the name. I know it's in Europe though. Finally one of them disappears and the action starts.

20 MORE Minutes Later...

I'm clutching to Duryan with my eyes barely open. The things I'm seeing are not what I planned! _I know it said rated R for violence, but this is FAR beyond that! _I lean into Duryan's chest and he pats my head. _So much for him being the crybaby. _

"Why'd I agree to see this?" I say quietly, my mouth muffled by his shirt.

"I don't know, but you're so adorable when you're scared." He says ruffling my hair.

I look up at him and he kisses me! I yelp in surprise as he nibbles my lower lip for entrance. I give in and he slips in his tongue. I moan...semi-loud. My eyes open and Sasuke and Kouji are looking at us. I can't tell if anyone else is.

I rap my arms around his neck and pull him in closer. He's not the best kisser in the world so I begin to lead. After about a minute we break and he's panting.

_-Oturan POV- Boy, he's just like Sasuke-teme!#2 So impulsive...well at least I trained Sasuke to not be like that anymore._

_-Kyuubi- _So are you gonna be the uke like last time?

_-Oturan POV- Not if I can help it! Now go away you're ruining my moment!_

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Duryan whispers to me.

"Sa-er...my last boyfriend. The same one that put me in the infirmary." I reply sitting upright.

"Hey, can you shut the fuck up?" someone yells way up in front of us.

"Yes Massa! Right away sir, can I get you a glass of water too Massa?" I shout back now somewhat mad #3.

"The dude said shut up faggot!" the person sitting next to him says.

"Hey, fuck you! Watch your mouth and the movie. We'll be quiet douche-bag." Sasuke shouts down at them, obviously in a bad mood now.

We all go back to watching the movie and start to relax. Duryan sniffs and I look at him.

"You ok?" I ask sincerely.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine. I feel like I'm about to sneeze that's all. I hate this feeling." he whispers back.

After The Movie

We all walk into the lobby pale. Even Sasuke was phased by the movies goriness.

"That movie should not be allowed in theaters...anywhere!" I say going over it in my head.

"I can't wait till it comes out on DVD!" Kouji says excitedly.

"Why?" Duryan and I ask in unison.

"Because I almost threw up! If a movie can do that to me then it earns my respect." Kouji says gaining color in his face.

We all laugh at the fact that we almost threw up. We walk out into the fading sun and squint for a second. As our eyes adjust we walk slowly towards our neighborhood.

"So who's house are we goin' to?" Sasuke asks no one in particular.

"Um...let's go to my house. You can all stay the night if you want. I have a guest room. We'll have to pair up...but I don't think that'll be a problem." I say with a wide grin on my face.

"I can't believe how long you guys were making-out for! Like tow minutes at least." Kouji says with envy.

"Feh, I can go for longer." Sasuke says unimpressed.

"Wow, really? Can we try tonight?" Kouji says now blushing.

"Heh, why not. Oturan please ignore the sounds you hear tonight."

"Ok...hey Kouji?"

"Hn?"

"Do you mind if me and your brother have our own fun later on?"

"...Take it easy on him,k?"

"No problem," I say wrapping my arms around Duryan's waist and then kiss his neck. "We'll take it slow, alright D.?"

"Ok, it's my first time after all."

"Oh, virgins are fun!" I say making my new lover blush.

We continue walking and someone grabs me by the hair from behind. I am thrown down hard onto the ground. I land on my back and gasp in pain. _Fuck that hurt! This fucker doesn't know who he's messin' with! I'm Naruto fucking Uzumaki!_

I hop up ad face my new opponent. It's one of the assholes from the theater.

"What the fuck's wrong with you? He coulda been hurt!" Sasuke says stepping forward.

"We couldn't watch the movie cuz' this fag had to smooch with his boyfriend! On top of that, you wouldn't...SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The boy yells.

I throw a punch and nail him in the kidney while he's off guard. He flies back on his side coughing up blood. His two buddies come up and rush to his side.

"Now we're even you prick!" I shout at the boy lying on the ground.

"No, we're not. He called us fags! We should ly out all three of these temes!" Duryan says to me enraged.

I look at Sasuke and he shrugs me off. "It's your guys' fight."

I look at Kouji, who has his back to us. He's kicking the ground with his foot.

"Kouji...what's wrong buddy?" I ask confused.

"Holy shit! Kouji it is you! We thought we recognized you. Why are you hangin' out with these queers?" one of the boys' friends ask.

"..."

"Are you a fag too dog?" the other one asks him.

"..." again he doesn't reply, he just bows his head and kicks up dirt.

"Oh shit! You are aren't you? This whole time we've been hangin' with a fuckin-" the other teens' words were cut short because Kouji had him by the throat.

"...I'm sick of you judging people Takuya! Shut your mouth for once! All three of you fuckin' disgust me!"

Kouji lifts the boy off the ground and socks him hard in the ribs. They crack and he throws him next to his fallen friend. The third one stands up ready to fight, but th a look of pure fear on his face. Kouji fakes two punches and throws a back kick to the boys' jaw.

"Come on guys! Pick one and don't stop hittin' um' till they stop moving!" He yells at Duryan and I.

So we jump on the two he just hit while he started punching the one called Takuya. In under four minutes they were out cold and a huge pool of blood is surrounding the three unconscious boys.

"You guys got knocked the fuck out!" we all shout into their faces and laugh.

"You gys are such sadists," Sasuke says with a small grin. "I like that in a man. It means they're kinky in the bedroom." his grin widens.

We laugh and look at our now blood-stained clothes. Shrugging it off we walk onward to my house. Kouji breaks down in the middle of the street three-fourths of the way there. All of us try to comfort him and Sasuke takes him in his arms. He carries him the rest of the way to my place.

When we get there he sets him down on the couch to let him rest.

Meanwhile

-Narrator- Back on the street outside the theater Takuya stirs. Slowly he opens his swollen eyes in pain. Groaning he tries to lift his arms. They're broken. He screams in pain.

"Kouji, I'll get you back!"

A/N: Ok I know that the last line was total cliche but just work around it! #1 my friends always come over to my house and eat/drink all my shit and it pisses me off! #2 Back before Sasuke hurts Naruto, Naruto kinda trains Sasuke to not be so cold and mean. #3 We're watching Roots in Social Studies and it has effected me greatly. Well there ya go! R&R pweese. Oh and I won't be updating until I have 35 reviews. I know I know I suck, but I would really like to reach 50 sometime soon! So tell your friends to read too please! Spoiler for next time...SASUKE SINGING!


	9. The Ghost of You

A/N: Hey there, ok I know I said I'd update after 35 reviews, but someone took my comp. book and I couldn't write cuz' of that. Nyways this is the chapter where Sasuke sings! Naruto does too but not til the end of the chapter. I couldn't exactly think of original songs so I took the liberty of borrowing two from my favorite band...Hawthorn Heights! They may seem totally irrelevent to what the characters think they mean but...I was kinda having writers block so just be thankful I was able to write at all ! Oh and I don't think I mentioned this before but all the characters are 15 except for Duryan who is 14! Ok one last thing, this chapter contains my second lemon! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: No own Naruto or Hawthorn Heights' Saying Goodbye or Light Sleeper.

WARNING: This is a yaoi story (boyxboy) and as such that means there are lemons containing gay sex. If this displeases you then turn away...especially in this chapter!

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my Josh-kun! I love you and hope you get ungrounded soon!

Chapter 9: The Ghost of You (that night)

"How long do you think he's gonna sleep for?" I ask Sasuke.

"I dunno dobe. He just practically killed three people he's known for a real long time. Either he's in shock or he's happy and tired..." Sasuke replies while patting Duryan on the head.

"Let's hope it's the second one." Duryan says throwing a blanket over his unconscious brother.

"Why don't we let him rest, ne? Let's go in my room to watch a movie while he sleeps." I suggest tugging on Sasuke and Duryan's shirts.

"Hn, nah, you two go ahead. I'm gonna stay out here and wait til he wakes up." Sasuke says sitting on the floor next to Kouji.

I shrug and Duryan jumps on my back. He throws his arms around my neck as I run to my room. I shut the door and throw us onto the bed, leaving Sasuke alone.

-Sasuke- I stare at him. He looks so adorable when he sleeps. I can't take my eyes off him and yet...at the same time I can't take my mind off Naruto.

_-Sasuke POV- Why is it I can't stop thinking about you suddenly? Is it because of the fight? Am I making a mistake? No, Kouji and I belong together! At least...that's the way I see it. Naruto I'm sorry for what I did to you, but I have to get you outta me. There thoughts, they'll drive me crazy one day. You're gone and I can't change that._

-Sasuke- I begin to hum. Why, I don't know, but it's happening. Then the words start to pour out from my mouth.

"These colors will not change, but you change the way I see them. These words will fade when you explain why you hate them. We are the same...she keeps repeating. She said she's right here, she seems so distant. Saying goodbye, this time. The same old story. And seeing you cry...makes me feel like saying sorry."

I am now running my hand softly through Kouji's hair. It feels really soft and bouncy. Yet it's so messy, how does he get it like that everyday? Just like Naruto's...my Naruto.

"Where'd you learn to sing that?" Oturan asks stepping out from the hallway.

"Huh, oh just an old song I used to sing my ex when he was down.," I say rubbing my eyes. "It's nothin' important...just my way of showing I care from time to time." I say smiling at Oturan.

"Interesting choice of song. I know one too. My parents used to sing it to me so I could sleep as a little kid. Then I sung it to myself after they died. After I found someone that I thought was right for me I sung it to him too when he was stressed or tired. Um...yeah don't mind me Duryan just wanted another Rockstar," Oturan says walking into the kitchen and grabbing some out of the fridge. "Just don't wake him. He's had a long day."

With that he walks back into his room leaving the two of us alone again.

"Mmm...too late. Hey Sasuke." Kouji says rolling over and facing me.

"Hey, feel any better?"

"Actually yeah I do! It felt good to beat up Takuya finally. That nap was just to help me relax."

"I see," I say leaning forward and kissing him. "I'm glad you're ok." I whisper after we break apart.

"Me too! I woke up when you started singing." he says and I blush.

"Oh...uh...what'd you think?"

"It was nice. You have a sweet voice and shouldn't waste it."

He gets up and grabs my hand. Pulling on it he starts to walk towards the hallway. _Oh, so you he wants to go do it! Ok Kouji we'll play, but I'm seme. _I get up and walk with him to the back of the hallway. We pass by Oturan's room and the door is slightly left ajar. I stop and glance inside and see him and Duryan making-out and groping each other. Smirking I start to creep away. Out of nowhere Kouji grabs my shirt and pulls me into a room. He throws me on a bed, closes the door, and then gets on top of me.

"What the f-" he kisses me and cuts me off.

"Shhh...it's ok. I didn't mean to scare you." he laughs.

I pull him down and kiss him back. I put my hands under his shirt and rub his chest. We break so he can take off his shirt while I take off mine. When he kisses me again I grab his shoulders and force him to roll over.

"I'm on top." I say panting.

"But Sasuke...I wanted to be on top for our first time!" Kouji pouts.

"Next time, you're inexperienced, but I'm gonna change that." I say roughly kissing him.

He doesn't object anymore. I move towards his neck and kiss him there. After making sure I left a mark I move further down. I look up at him briefly and then lick his right nipple while massaging his left. He moans as I gently nibble on it.

As I'm doing this my hands start to unbutton his pants. I bite down and he arches his back. Blood starts to seep out, but I lap it up. I yank his pants down along with his boxers. Quickly I get up and remove the remainder or my clothes too then start where I left off.

He rubs up against me and our erections touch. Slowly I move down, leaving a trail of kisses along his torso. I take his erection in my hand and move up and own. He moans my name and arches into every move of my hand. Out of nowhere I stop, waiting for him to notice. He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"Sasuke, why'd you stop? It felt really good." He pouts.

"Beg me to continue."

"Say what?"

"You heard me. I want you to beg for me to keep going."

"Sasuke...please keep going...I need this..." Kouji pleads to me.

"Louder, so the other two can hear you." I say not able to hold back a smirk.

"Sasuke, please keep going! I need this so much!" He shouts thrusting into my hand.

I lick the tip of his erection and put the whole thing in my mouth. He arches into me while my tongue runs circles around the tip. He's running his hands through my hair and gripping it ever so often. Now I'm running my tongue up, down, and around his shaft while I rub my hands up and down on his chest. He slowly thrusts into my mouth and I can tell he's about to cum. I move my mouth to the tip and start to rub and suck at the same time.

He shouts my name one last time and releases his seed in my mouth. After swallowing I climb back up on him and plant a soft kiss upon his lips. We stare into each others eyes for quite some time.

"So...are you ready for the next part?" I finally say caressing his cheeks.

He nods his head and I get up and grab my shorts. Fishing in my pockets, I find what I'm looking for. I pull out a long tube of lubricant. I open it up and slather it on my arousal and return to Kouji. Spreading his legs apart I look at him and smile.

"You'll be fine. I'll try not to hurt you." I say throwing his legs over my shoulders.

I press myself against his entrance. I push inside to where the tip is barely in. He shudders slightly s I pull back and push myself all the way in. Yelping, he latches his hands onto my shoulders. Gently I press my lips against his so his gasps are somewhat muffled. Our tongues intertwine as I steadily increase my thrusts. My hands find their way to his arousal and begin to pump.

Now I'm thrusting into him with a lot more force. I hit a certain spot and he yells for me to do it again. He puts his hands over mine to help pump himself faster while I ram into that spot repeatedly. I feel myself about to cum when he arches his back and releases all over the both of us. Seconds later I cum inside him and feel him close around me. He pulls me down on top of him and kisses me.

We part quickly due to the fact we're both breath deprived. I smile a full smile at him and nuzzle his neck after we catch our breaths. I pull out of him and get up.

"Where ya goin' Sasuke-kin?" Kouji asks me stretching.

"Bathroom to clean up. I suggest you do the same after me. Plus I'm gonna go check on your brother and Oturan." I say walking out of the room still fully nude.

I dash down the hall towards the bathroom and hear Duryan moaning Oturan's name. _Heh, sounds like they're almost done. _Closing the bathroom door I turn on the shower. After making sure the water was warm enough I get in.

15 Minutes Later...

As I get out I wrap a towel around my waist. I strut out of the bathroom and back towards Kouji. As I walk my towel slides off and falls to the ground right outside Oturan's room! I bend down and quickly pick it up and hear Oturan talking. No...he's singing! I peer in and see him stroking Duryan's hair and singing while Duryan is fast asleep.

"Sleep sleep little darling. I swear I'm not trying to wear you out. I'm not trying to drag you down...when you fall asleep tonight they'll be waiting for you. And when you try and close your eyes they'll try not to wake you. Sleep sleep the night away. Act like nothing's wrong, when you know we're going down.

You are such a light sleeper. Counting down when you're already out. We fall...we're in deeper. The nights gone as we open up our eyes...

When you wake up I'll be right here Duryan. I love you." I turn away in disbelief.

_Oh my god! Oturan really is Naruto! There's no way he could know that song! Naruto and I are the only ones that know it. This...this whole time he's been right here. And he's better than ever._

_But why here? Wait, he's here to forget me...this doesn't make sense. Oh shit! He's here to get revenge. Fuck, this definitely isn't good. I need to figure out what I'm gonna do!_

I walk into mine and Kouji's room and fall onto the bed.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Kouji asks right away.

_Shit, I can't let Kouji know or he might get mad. It'd be a repeat of last time..._

"Hn, oh nothing. Just hella tired. Go get washed up and come back, k?" I say while doing a fake yawn.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Be right back babe."

Kouji leaves and I roll over and close my eyes. Moments later I turn my head and open my eyes again. Naruto was shutting the door.

"Hey man what's going on?" I ask nervously.

"Not much, just came by to let ya know I saw you." Naruto replies now facing me.

"What?"

"When I was siging to Duryan. I know you were there about halfway through the song."

"Naruto..." I say at a loss for other words.

"Yeah, Sasuke...it's me."

A/N: well there you go! How was the lemon? And yes I finally made it so Sasuke figured out who Oturan was. Mainly because we all know that Sasuke isn't stupid and cuz' I am sick of spelling Oturan on this computer. It won't register and I have to keep rewriting it. Oh well, nyways this time I won't update til I have 45 reviews. I know that sounds like a lot, but by chapter 15 or 20 I would like to reach 100. Well R&R and don't hate me!

Spoiler: little bit more of beginning is let out!


	10. Enjoy the Silence

A/N: And he's back with another chapter! That's right ppl here's my newest installment of Enduring Pain! I'm only updating cuz' i'm two reviews shy of 45 and because i need to let you all know that i may not update for two weeks. See stupid me is neglecting my comp. book cuz of my fucking skoolwork. So i'm tryin my best to hurry along! Just a heads up so... Glad to see that I don't have any flames yet (although by the end of this story I most likely will)! It makes me happy to know that I'm able to keep writing and not have any really noticeable mistakes. Nyways here ya go! R&R and enjoy. Oh and I've also noticed that the last three chapters all happened in the same day. Lol, it's just funny and I don't know why.

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Naruto or fellow characters. I do own, Duryan, Kouji, and Nazumi-sama (although I haven't brought her into the story for a long time...)

WARNING: This is a yaoi story. Boyxboy and very explicit! Don't read if you don't like profanity or homosexuality.

Chapter 10: Enjoy the Silence (day 8)

"Bu...but I saw you. In all that blood." I whisper looking at him.

"Yeah, you beat the shit outta me. Your right I should be dead...thankfully Iruka-sama came by after you left." Naruto says sitting down.

I back up against the wall. "Naruto...I'm so sorry for what I did. We both got carried away then. But now you have the power to make things right. Don't start anything, please at least not here and now."

"Heh, Sasuke...this is the first time I've seen you look worried in a while. Your right...at first I came here for revenge, but we're both happy again. Why take that away from each other, ne? I'm not mad at you anymore, I've realized that what you did was for survival. I was doin' the same thing."

"So are you sayin that you wanna call it truce?" I ask scooting towards him nervously.

"Yeah...this way we won't have to worry about each other. Do you accept?" Naruto asks sticking out his hand.

"Of course I do! Naruto you don't know how much this means to me! I can finally stop feeling guilty and pitying you." I say shaking his hand.

I pull him closer in a hug and Kouji walks in. "Oh...hello." He says looking like wtf.

"Oh, he Kouji. I just told Sasuke that your brother...and I heard you moaning for Sasuke here. He gave e a hug cuz' it's part of our new handshake." Naruto lies and we do a completely on the spot handshake.

"Ok then. Hey speaking of sex, how'd it go between my brother and you?

"Pretty good. I started off slow like I promised but...ah...well let's just say he's not a virgin anymore." Naruto says smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"What happened? Oturan you tell me what's up with my brother!" Kouji says putting clothes on.

"Well...he wanted me to go harder and so I did. When we were done he tried to walk...he'll be in bed for the next day or so."

"What? Hehehe, well he asked for it. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go check on him." Kouji says walking out throwing a t-shirt on.

"Where'd this sudden burst of energy come from? I was never that rough with you!" I laugh.

"Oh really? Remember the first time we had sex? I couldn't walk right for four days, Sasuke Uchiha!

As I start to remember I laugh even more. "It's not funny!"

Oh yes it is. Do you also remember how I had to help you everywhere to make up for it?" I reply starting to calm down.

"...Yeah. When you started to change. Those are good memories," Naruto says staring down at his feet. "Well I'm gonna go kick Kouji out back here and get some sleep." he says standing up.

"Naruto...it's good to know you're alive and not mad at me anymore."

"I know Sasuke."

"And just so you know, Shikamaru started it not me."

"It's ok and all in the past. Don't sweat it Sasuke. With that Naruto walked out.

_-Oturan POV- Heh, as if Sasuke! As soon as the time's right I'm gonna fucking slaughter you! Too bad for Kouji though..._

-Oturan- As I'm thinking this I walk down the hall. Kouji is just walking out of my room and says 'night'. I reply and close the door. After I turn off the light I climb on the bed and into Duryan's arms. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

-Sasuke- Kouji walks in and lays down next to me. I'm still smiling and he looks at me confused. "What, what's so amusing?"

"Oh nothing. It's just something Nar-Oturan told me. About his first time." I say no longer able to hold back more laughter.

"Uh-huh and why is that funny?"

"Aheh, cuz' the guy that did laugh him made it laugh made it so laugh he couldn't walk for four days!" I say rolling side to side.

Now Kouji joins in laughing with me. "Wow, he musta worked him hard!"

"You have no idea..."

"I mean at least I can shuffle my way from here to there, but damn!"

After another two minutes or so we settle down. I get up and turn off the light then hop back into bed. I kiss him and say 'I love you' then wrap my arms around his waist. I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. _Kouji's the perfect boyfriend. Not even Naruto can take this away from me. I really hope he meant what he said. I don't want a repeat of last time...it feels good to know he's alive and still the same old dobe. I know, I'll call Shikamaru tomorrow and ask him to come here so he can tell Naruto what happened! Perfect... _And with that I fall asleep. Into a world of bliss where no one gets hurt and it's like the good old days. Naruto and me cuddled up together in my room talking.

I wake up and smile. I move my arms to hug Kouji closer to me and all I get is air. My eyes open and search the room. Sitting up I yawn and stretch my arms and legs. Then a piece of paper flops down in between my eyes. I stare at it cross-eyed briefly then pull it off.

_Hey Sasuke, sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, but I had to go home to do some things. But guess what I realized before I left? That besides Duryan you're the first person I've loved. You don't even know how long I've waited for someone as perfect as you to come along. Love you always and be back later to get you._

_Kouji._

"Heh, he wouldn't say that if he knew me before Naruto." I say getting up and smiling.

As I'm putting on clothes Naruto comes in just as I pull up my boxers.

"Whoa, hey there Sasuke! Heh, just like old times, ne?" Naruto says grinning as he slightly sees my manhood.

"Yup, in fact thanks to you I got the best sleep I've had in a while. I dreamt about the old days when we were together.

"Oh..Sasuke..."

"Hey, I was cool to think about those times. In fact you gave me an idea!"

"Wah, really, and just what is that?" Naruto asks now interested.

"Sorry, Naruto, but you'll have to wait a few more days to see. Let's just say you won't be mad at me anymore." I reply kissing him on the cheek before walking out of the room.

Of course he follows, pouting. He walks with me all the way to the front door and I feel his glare. I turn around and see him quickly change expressions. It goes from glare to his infamous puppy-dog face. _Fuck he's adorable._

"Sasuke-kun, tell me what's going on...pweese." he says advancing forward until we're nose to nose.

"Umm...Naruto, what are you doing?" I ask thinking of this could turn into a very hentai situation.

"Staring at you tryin' to get something to come out." he replies seductively still holding onto his puppy-dog face.

_Oh yeah Naruto something's gonna come out all right. I'm coming out of your house before this gets any more "physical."_

"Well...I have to go. Need to make a phone call and do some shit," I say walking out the door. "Tell Kouji he can find me at my place. Oh, and thanks for lettin' us stay over last night."

With that I leave. I hear Naruto say 'sure' and close the door. I keep thinking that I made a mistake by kissing his cheek. Shrugging it off I quickly make my way home. Naruto is after all smart enough to know that was a friendly thing. ...At least I hope he is.

I step inside my house and take off my shoes. Making a run for the phone I hit my knee on the coffee table (a/n: Ok, how many times does that happen to you? I do it every now and then and it hurts like a bitch). Now I limp over to the phone while cursing and clutching my kneecap. I start to dial the number and realize I've forgotten Shikamaru's number.

"Shit." I say limping into my room.

I'm rummaging through everything looking for it. All I find after 10 minutes of searching my house is Kakashi's number. I dial it and hope he answers. It rings and rings until finally someone picks up.

"Hello?" I hear someone pant from the other side.

"Umm...Ka..kashi?" I ask confused at the voice.

"No it's Iruka-hey stop it! Someone's calling for-stop rubbing that while I'm on the phone! Iruka says giggling.

"Umm..Iruka this is Sasuke. I need to speak to Kakashi as oon as possible." I say with a slight tint of red on my cheeks.

"Ok hang on. Kakashi-kun, it's Sasuke."

"Well then give me the phone!"

There is a slight pause then I hear Kakashi's voice. "Sa-Sasuke what's up?" my old Sensei pants into the phone.

"Umm...I hate to interrupt you're little session, but I need Shikamaru's phone number." I say fighting back laughter at what I caught them in the middle of.

"Sure Sasuke, I can get that. But isn' he the reason-"

"Yeah, but that's what we need to talk about. He owes me for that."

"K, hold on while I get it." the phone is set down and I wait.

Kakashi returns moments later. "Ok I have it. It's 281-330-8004. Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Just be careful on what you're doing. You're not stupid, but I'm just saying make sure Naruto...well you'll figure it out. Wish you the best of luck.

"Thanks, same goes for you and Iruka. Don't hurt him too much or his students'll be mad."

He laughs and we hang up. I dial Shikamaru's phone number and wait. It rings. Then it rings six more times. Finally he picks up.

"Hello, Shikamaru speaking." He says lazily.

"Hey, it's Sasuke. Listen, we need to talk." I say turning completely serious.

A/N: Well how was that? That note that Kouji left Sasuke is based (loosely) on an e-mail that I left my b/f. I actually sent two e-mails that were very very long and I'm sure it was hard to read in one setting. Oh and FYI that phone number is fake. 1000 points to the first person that guesses where I got it from (well more like who). Yes, I'm bringing another character into this. This shit is getting more and more complicated and I don't know how much more I'm going to fuck up this story line, lol. Well review now since you've already bothered to read!


	11. Listen To Your Heart pt1

A/N: OMFG YOU ALL OWE ME! Just playing, actually I'm thanking you all. I worked super hard last week on writing in my comp. book and made 2 ½ chapters in 3 days. hurray me! Lol, but seriously now...this chapter is the first in like a three or four part chapter series. That's right people I have a chapter series now! In my book I'm halfway through part 3. But I must warn you all! Which I will during the warning thingy. Nyways here's the chap. Worked my ass off to write it for ya'll cuz I know you like to read my stuff! Oh, and I also realized in this story there MAY NOT be any sasunaru. PLEASE DON'T STOP READING OR HATE ME! But the way things are turning out I honestly don't see it happening. I'm already fucking up my storyline to put in a shikanaru-oops. No more shall be said.

Disclaimer: NO OWN! But if I did it'd be a better version of this story. Only with more SasuNaru.

WARNING: This is a boyxboy story! But also it somehow is being turned emo. Ugh, I don't know how this is happing but I'm doing my best to steer it away from that direction.

Chapter 11: Listen To Your Heart pt.1 (day 8 still)

"Oh, hey there! Finally my favorite Uke calls me." Shikamaru says suddenly not-so-lazily into the receiver.

I shudder at the fact I was Uke. Then I groan inwardly at thinking about "it" again.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen...you owe me."

"What, no 'Hey Shikamaru how have you been?'"

"Listen, you owe me for killing Naruto! Now are you gonna help me or do I have to tell Tsunde-sama about what happened between us?" I sa almost losing my cool.

"...Fine (sigh) what do you want?" Shikamaru quietly replies.

"I need you to come out here. I want to-"

"Hey Sasuke, I thought you'd never ask! I'll be at your village in no time!" Shikamaru says excitedly before hanging up the phone.

_Great, now all I need is for Naruto to be hee when he shows up. The question is...how do I get Shikamaru to say what happened?_

So I sit down on my bed and think. I go through every possible situation and realize that there can only be one outcome without anyone but him getting hurt. _Oh...that dobe better thank me when this is over with! (Mental sigh) The things I do for love. _I dial Naruto's number and wait for him to answer. Of course he does, and with food in his mouth. Ramen most likely.

"Ello (gulp) this is Oturan."

"Hey dobe this is-"

"Sasuke-teme." he finishes and I smile at my old pet name.

"Can you finish your ramen and come right over?"

"Yeah, sure. Hang on for like 5 minutes."

"K, later." I say hanging up the phone.

I know that soon Shikamaru will be here. So I go over everything in my head one final time. There's a knock on my door and I smirk. Five minutes my ass Naruto. Upon answering the door I see a panting Naruto.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke! Urgh, now I have cramps." he says grasping his ribs.

"But you live like fifteen steps away from my house." I say leaning on the doorframe.

"...So! I ran from my room all the way to your door. That's like 35 steps." Naruto says sticking out his tongue at me and wincing from his "cramps".

"Whatever Naruto, stop being so dramatic."

"Ok," he says standing up straight. "Just wanted to see if you'd fall for it again. Now what's so important?"

"Someone stopping by in three days. Need you to stay over til they get here." I reply pulling him inside and letting him sit on the couch.

"Why not have Kouji stay over?" He asks dumbly.

"Cuz...they have to do with you, baka."

"Don't call me that Sasuke-teme! So who is it that's stopping by?"

"You'll see in three days. He's on his way."

"Oh...so he's from Konoha?"

"Yup, but I'm not saying who." I say sitting next to him.

"Sasuke-kun...please tell me." Naruto coos softly.

"Nope, ain't gonna. Nothing you do can make me tell you." I say not realizing what I had just done.

We stare at each other for a long time. Three minutes go by and not a word is said. Finally Naruto speaks. _Heh, I knew he wouldn't last long._

"Sasuke-kun...I'll let you do...," he pauses and scoots onto my lap. "Anything to me." Naruto says nibbling on my ear.

I turn to face him and speak and he catches my lips with his. He presses his hands onto my shoulders and pushes me down. Bringing his hands down onto my thighs he bites my lower lip. I gasp and he slips his tongue into my mouth. Not fully realizing I right away I moan at the old pleasurable feeling. After I remember this is Naruto I bite his tongue. He recoils and whimpers. I push him off of me and stand up. Enraged, I glare at him as he looks up at me with hurt.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shout.

"Sasuke I-"

"No, shut the fuck up for a moment Naruto! (Sigh) we have boyfriends now. Trust me...if we were single and I didn't already know what happened between us then I'd jump all over you. But you have Duryan! You make that kid so happy to be with you. Kouji tells me how he feels about you all the time. And Kouji and I are perfect right now. Maybe not like you and I sed to be but...but close enough."

"...Sasuke, I...I'm sorry. That...that was a mistake. I have to go." Naruto says standing up, walking over to the door, opening it, and running outside.

I walk over to the door and watch him run to his house. 'Fuck!' I say slamming the door shut with my foot. Pacing back and forth I try and figure out what to do.

_K...Shikamaru's n his way, Naruto thinks I hate him, and now I have to figure out what the fuck it is I have to do to get him to come to his senses. Fuck Naruto, why'd you have to go and kiss me? It was a mistake? ...Naruto..._

I sigh and go to my room. Some morning. And Kouji still hasn't come over yet. Knowing that Kouji will be over soon (hopefully) I just lay on my bed. My eyes begin to droop and before I know it my eyes are closed. As fate would have it there's a knock on the door. Angrily I stride to the door and stop in front of it. Counting to ten I calm myself in case it is Kouji. Opening the door I smile and am quickly greeted by Kouji's lips. He has stuff in his hands and I can tell as he wraps his arms around me and stuff beats against my back.

"Hey sexy. Do you know what's up with Oturan? When I went over to his house a few seconds ago he was crying." Kouji asks me worriedly.

Kami...this is really serious to Naruto. I need to tell Kouji...everything.

"Yeah, but go set your stuff down first." I say sitting on the couch taking in as much air as possible while he sets his stuff on the kitchen counter.

He sits on the couch, right next to me. "So what's up with him? Did you two fight?"

"You...you could say that. Ok, now what I'm about to tell you is totally serious and I need you not to speak until I am completely finished talking."

He looks at me worriedly and scared, but nods. Then I continue.

"Everything in my life has gone from bad to worse. When I was little my brother...wiped out our entire clan. He did it right in front of me. Then my teme of a brother disappeared. So...I grew up alone. Well not alone exactly. People cared for me, but I shut myself out. I rarely talked to anyone and glared at everyone. ...Then one day when I was eight I met another little boy. He was passed out on the street. Kids were beating the shit outta him. I walked over to where it was happening and glared at everyone there very intensely.

Quickly they all ran, not wanting me to fight. Heh...the boy was beaten pretty bad and I dragged him to my house. It took a while, but we got there. Luckily I ran into a man named Kakashi-who later became my Sensei-and helped get him inside. He was unconscious for the rest of the day. When I had found him his nose was broken, a leg fractured, bruises everywhere, a black eye, his hair...was soaked in his blood. I had practically fainted. Anyways, when Kakashi-Sensei and I set him on my bed he had nothing. The only thing that had stayed was the blood all over him. Kakashi told me that he had special healing powers and that someday I would understand. He told me to watch over him and then left.

Kouji...I didn't leave that room once the rest of the day. In fact I knew the pain he felt. Of not beeing loved and being tormented by someone around you. I curled up next to him and fell asleep. When he woke up he was startled and cried. I woke up and asked why he was crying. He said cuz he almost died. I pushed him off the bed and told him to suck it up. He did stop, but looked at me for a long period of time. I scoffed at him and told him to leave if he had nothin' to say. We hung out every now and then until we were 12. Tht's when were assigned to be on the same team.

Over the years not only had we become friends, but also rivals. Everything he did I did the same if not better. We got along overall after we graduated. After a while the Chunin exams came. We were still on the same team up until the third part. We had to face each other. By this time he'd grown so much on me. He stopped crying by the time we were thirteen and taught me to show some emotions along the way to the exams. We ended up tied, heh, we knocked each other out. Now over the next two years we went on more missions as a team and became more and more a prat of each other.

Eventually the two of us were called in on an exclusive mission. It was to last three days and we didn't care. Lately we hadn't had much time apart from one another. Actually I couldn't stop thinking about him. I had my mind on him constantly and had woken up multiple times with wet sheets. Finally I came to the conclusion I was in love with while we were out on the first days start. All day I had asked him if there were any girls he liked in our village and other things.

At the days end we decided to play truth or dare. I had asked him and almost instantly he said yes. Long story short I told him I loved him and he said the same. Apparently we had both felt the same since we accidentally kissed when we were twelve. That night we shared out second kiss...and so much more. We had to call Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei to finish the mission cuz he couldn't walk. For the next three days I ctered to him no matter what he asked to show him I truly loved him. And to show that he wasn't just a sex-toy.

From that night on we were lovers. Nothing came between us for the next two years. Then one day a boy had kissed me. This boy wasn't supposed to kiss me for he was not my mate. No, his name was Naruto and the boys' name was...Shikamaru. That day on October twenty-seventh something happened that set off a chain of events..."

A/N: Ok, this is getting really deep, ne? And I know I said it gets kinda emo, but that's not in this chapter...is it? I actually don't know if it even goes emo. There are too many different interpertations of emo these days... nyways...REVIEW! Let me know if I should have a sasunaru as Sasuke's way of making up to Naruto and fucking up not only his relationship, but also my storyline for the next two chapters. Lol, but I'll do it for all you reviewers. Just let me know. REVIEW! Thanks, love and peace.


	12. Listen To Your Heart pt2

A/N: Hey sorry it took so long to update but I wrote a oneshot (Tears and Rain) and have been going though so much fucked up shit. I had to break up with my boyfriend cuz he started taking drugs again and ran away to San Francisco. I also have a summer job too which rocks cuz I get paid hella money. Also there will only be about six or seven more chapters left of this, mainly cuz it sucks and I am gonna start writing some other stories that can be found in my profile. The ideas seem to rock so please check them out lemme know what you think!

Disclaimer: Does anyone even care anymore?

WARNING: YAOI STORY! By this point on you all should know what that means!

Listen To Your Heart pt. 2

Minutes before Sasuke's story

I ran into my house unable to hold back the tears. This shouldn't be happening. I haven't cried since I was fourteen. Back when me and Sasuke got together... _That...Sasuke's right, that shouldn't have happened. Why'd I kiss him? I...I still like him. Right Kyuubi?_

_**Honestly Kit, it took you this long to figure it out? **_

_But I can't! I have to get him back for what he did!_

_**Oh wake up! It was your fault that you ended up like that! You overreacted like you always do! Grow the fuck up and take responsibilities for your actions! Kit...don't hurt him. We both know how you feel for the brat.**_

"And I'm trying to block those feelings out!" Every time I look at him it brings me back to the past!" I sob lying down onto the floor.

I hear Duryan walking out in the hallway. _Shit, this couldn't be anymore perfect! _When he sees me on the floor he goes to get a blanket. There's a knock on the door. Slowly I rise and stumble my way over to it. Kouji is on the other side and I tell him as best I can that Sasuke's at his place. He looks at me as if to ask what's up, then sees Duryan behind me, waves, and then walks off. Duryan brings me to my room and lays me down onto the bed. Lying down next to me he strokes the hair out of my face. My face is red and eyes swollen and he probably thinks I'm the weakest person in the world.

"Oturan...what's wrong?" he asks after I calm down from him cuddling up to me.

"There (sniff) are some things (sniff) that I need to tell you." I say looking deep into his eyes.

"Ok, go ahead. I'm all ears baby." He replies stroking my cheek, making me want to cry again.

The words...they pour out of me right away. I don't even realize what I'm saying. In a matter of minutes everything is explained. Sasuke is my old boyfriend, he cheated on me, we fought, he almost killed me, I changed my name and followed him here to kill him, my real name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I still have feelings for the one person who doesn't want me back. Duryan stares at me in disbelief. Then slowly sits up. He gets off of the bed and looks at me again...this time, painfully.

"...Naruto...look. I can't be with you if you don't want to be with me. Especially if you still have feelings for Sasuke." Kouji says looking hurt and walking out of the room.

I quickly get up and follow him. "But Duryan, now is not the time to leave me! Do you love me?" I ask while we're in the livingroom. He stops and turns to face me with tears in his eyes.

"Ot-er-Naruto of course I do!"

"Then...stay with me. If you really do love me then prove it" I say trying to wrap my arms around him.

He sticks his arms out to block mine and looks down. A tear falls and he turns away from me. "Naruto...I'm not doing this to hurt you...I'm doing it to help you through it." Duryan replies opening the door and walking out.

I fall to my knees and put my face into my hands. Now I'm alone again. Just like when I was little. Feeling like I'm about to puke I get up and stumble my way to the bathroom. I lift up the toilet seat and get over it, but nothing comes out. Sighing in relief I look in the mirror. My face is a mess and so I turn on the water. I rinse my face a couple of times and notice my razor next to my toothbrush. I pick it up and stare blankly at it. I turn my arm over and slightly tilt my lips upward. _Heh...it's been so long..._

_**Kit stop! Don't hurt your body like this again, it's not right!**_

_Why, you can heal the marks._

_**True, but I'm not going to. I'm gonna leave them there for Sasuke and everyone to see.**_

_Well then...so be it. This well be my comfort once again._

Slowly I run the blade over my skin. Slightly I wince t the pain, but run it over again on a different spot. I set he razor down and watch as blood drips down. Grabbing a hand-towel I dab it gently over my self-inflicted wounds. After they stop bleeding I go into my room and throw a black hoody o that says 'A day without sunshine is like...night'.

"I feel like some ramen." I say to myself while grabbing my wallet.

As I leave the house Kyuubi starts talking to me again.

_**So what's the deal? Now you're happy?**_

_No, I'm simply putting on a mask again. I'm shutting myself down again. It's just like I always knew...nobody can love a demon..._

_**Perfect Kit, we don't need anyone!**_

_Don't get smart with me Kyuubi! In fact don't talk til I tell you to!_

_**You don't o-**_

_SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!_

Kyuubi does and I'm down the street off to the store for some ramen. Up the road I see a group of people just as I pass Sasuke's (ugh) house. Slowing my pace I keep walking. Just as I reach them I hear one of them yell 'That's one of the queers that beat us up!' Sighing, I take my hands out of my pockets and quickly count how many there are. Seven. Four more than last time, but still not a sweat breaker. Laughing at how sad their offensive attacks are becoming, suddenly I get scratched across the face by a shuriken. A low rumble begins in my throat.

"Ohhh...look boys we got the fairy mad at us! We're fucked now, we better run for it." The one that Kouji beat up the other day says. Takuya I think.

"Yeah, you are fucked." I say generating six dopplegangers.

After the damage is done I pile all of them up and frown.

"You prejudice assholes couldn't have picked a worse time to mess with me. (sigh) Oh well, by the time anyone gets you to the hospital it'll be too late. Just know that you brought this on yourselves. Nice killing ya." I say walking off whistling.

My copies and I had stabbed each boy with at least three kunai and two shuriken through vital organs and such. Blood flows down towards the storm drain. After I get home from the store I set the grocery bags down on the counter and get two bowls of ramen ready. I wait standing up until they are done, in which I go to sit down. Upon finishing my ramen I go back to my room. Taking off everything but my boxers I pull the covers back and get in. Pulling them back up to my chin I roll onto my side and close my eyes. Slowly I fall asleep, sleeping the rest of the day away.

Before/during all that, back at Sasuke's

"...Something happened that day that set off a chain of events. That day Shikamaru raped me. And at the worst possible moment Naruto walked in. After Shikamaru made me cum Naruto came up to me and slapped me right across the face. He called me the worst boyfriend ever and said that he hated me. Afterwards I scolded Shikamaru and didn't do anything cuz' I ran after Naruto.

I tried to tell him what happened and...and when he turned around to face me he stabbed my thigh. After I pulled out the kunai I jumped on him and we started to go at it. By-by the end he was pinned to a wall unconscious. I went to the hospital to get patched up and then went to see the Hokage. Afer that I had left, unaware Naruto was still alive. Everything hee was going fine til the other night. That's when I found out he was alive and had followed me. Now we're...here." I sa not able to hold back a few tears.

Kouji quickly pulls me into a soft embrace. I rest my head on his shoulder and just let everything out. After about three minutes or so I pull back and wipe my eyes.

"Heh, I haven't cried since...back in Konoha, right before I came here." I say smirking.

"It's ok to let everything out once in a while ya know," Kouji says playfully elbowing my ribs. "Sides...crying's good for the pores." He says trying to comfort me.

"I'm not cryin' cuz of all that. No, I'm cryin' cuz Naruto thinks I hate him now. Right before you came over Naruto kissed me. I yelled at him for it and told him we had boyfriends and couldn't do that. He ran off back to his place and now he thinks I hate him. If Duryan leaves him too I'm afraid he'll do something bad."

"Like what?"

"Before we started going to-me and Naruto-he used to cut."

"Oh my god that's horrible!" Kouji exclaims.

"Yeah I know, lets just-" I stop speaking as the door opens and a hunched over Duryan walks in.

"Sasuke I hope you don't-"

"No, not at all. What's wrong?"

"Naruto told me...everything. I broke up with him until he decides who he really wants to be with." Duryan says sitting across from me and Kouji.

"YOU DID WHAT!" We exclaim together.

The two of us jump up and put our shoes on. Meanwhile Duryan looks t us ver worried.

"Why what's wrong with that?"

"Look," I sa facing him. "Naruto is...unique. He may be hung up on me, but trust me Duryan..." I pause to put my other shoe on. "Naruto really loves you. No matter what he says. And by doing that you did he'll start to feel alone, shut everyone out, and probably cut again.

"Fuck! Are you serious?" Duryan asks on the verge of tears. "How do you know this Sasuke?"

"Cuz...that's what he used to do." I say walking out the door and over to Naruto's.

Kouji and Duryan immediately follow. We bang and yell at his door. No answer comes and we freak out. (A/N: Meanwhile behind them Naruto is beating the shit outta those prejudice temes! He's one step ahead of them XP). After going around and breaking a window in the back of the house, seeing that Naruto is not home, and leaving we become ultra worried. At the end of the street we see a pile of bodies. Rushing over to them we gasp in shock. Instantly I know Naruto did this.

We leave the scene and spend all night searching for Naruto. We get no luck and return to my place. All three of us crash in the livingroom. As Sasuke, Kouji, and Duryan sleep, Naruto is fast asleep in his home too. Day one ends and only two more days before Shikamaru arrives. Naruto's taken up cutting again, Sasuke and Duryan feel like shit for hurting Naruto, Kouji is worried for Naruto's safety, and Shikamaru thinks Sasuke wants him inside him. Things are fucked up and defiantly not what Sasuke had planned.

A/N: So yeah shit's going down now. Everything is leading up to a big finale and a huge lemon between Sasuke and Naruto. Shit did I say that? Oh well there's your spoiler, heehee! R&R! Ja ne!


	13. Listen To Your Heart pt3

A/N: Hello again! OMFG, ok I just saw Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. Well I saw it the day it came out, but you HAVE to see it! It's so amazing! Ok now with that said I have this to say. There are only two or three chapters left after this one. Surprisingly enough I'm glad. As my first fic it was hard at first, but now everything comes so easily. Nyways, I'm glad cuz that means I get to start on Running Scared! I can't wait for that! Oh and for those of you who don't know, I posted a one-shot not too long ago. It's called Tears and Rain and if you haven't read it yet I'd be so happy if you did. It's really long and I'm so proud of it! Anyways...on with this story.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the awesome person who created Naruto. The sad thing is that it's not a shounen ai...yet! Apparently he knows how he's gonna end it. And we all know what that means...Sasuke-kun and Naruto-chan expressing their undying love for each other and having a crazy sex scene before it ends and leaves us all sad yet happy! So yeah...me no own.

WARNING: YAOI! boyxboy. If you've come this far and still haven't realized that then may god pity your soul...

Listen To Your Heart pt.3

I awake in my bed. While yawning I look around and gaze at my outstretched arm. Frowning I get out of bed. Everything that I hoped didn't happen really did. Shrugging it off, I go into the bathroom. After taking a nice, long, hot shower and using the toilet I stare at the razor on the counter-top right before me. Slowly I pick it up and hold it about a centimeter away from the last cut. Enhaling I run it across my underarm. Blood seeps out and I use the towel from yesterday to help stop it.

I smile slightly. Noticing that things are turning back into the way they were in the beginning. I'm reverting back into my old self. It seems like so long ago that Sasuke found me. Yet I remember everything that happened that day almost as if it were yesterday. God how I wish it were yesterday. Deciding to go eat breakfast I throw on a pair of royal blue jean shorts and a long-sleeved orange Quicksilver t-shirt. I walk into the kitchen and get out a cup of instant ramen. '_Heh...it's amazing that I haven't died from sodium intake.' _After setting everything up I look out the window.

How simple life is at times. When no one is around you and all you have to do is worry about yourself. For me it's a pain I hate. Of course I have to get used to it, but I'm so used to have someone to care and worry about _me._ I should have known better. I'm too different and for that I will always be alone. I'll die an old man living alone with like fifty cats. Then when I do die the village will throw a party, happy that the monster nine tails is dead. It's so fucking depressing to think of life like this. In a way though...it's the same for everyone, just in different ways. Life's complicated like that I guess.

Two Hummingbirds fly by fluttering around each other. _'Will I have someone to be side-by-side with one day? Can I ever be truly happy?' _Smelling my ramen I shake this off and get ready to chow down. I grab my food and I Rockstar out of the fridge and sit down at the dinning table. It's a first, but probably not the last for some reason. Halfway through my meal (about a-minute-and-a-half of slurping) I glance at the clock on the wall. 11:42 am.

Then I noticed Sasuke, Duryan, and Kouji walk out of Sasuke's and stop on the front yard to talk. Quickly I swallow the ramen in my mouth and gulp down the Rockstar. I duck down and crawl to the door to get my shoes. Crawling to the back of the house I put them on in a rush. I go into my guest room and move to open the window and notice the broken glass. It's all around my floor. They must have broken in last night while I was at the store. Probably wanted to yell at me some more. I slide out and walk through my backyard.

Hopping the fence I hear them coming around the back. Keeping m pace of a slow walk I turn my head. Kouji turns and sees me. '_Shit.' _He gets Sasuke's and Duryan's attentions then they begin to run towards me. I quicken m pace and am running now too. Jumping over any and all obstacles in my path, I try to outrun them. Somehow Sasuke and Duryan are gaining speed. Now I'm running at full speed and up in the trees. Sasuke falls behind and Duryan is the only one I can see that's chasing me.

_**Kit, what if they just wanna talk?**_

_Pfft, yeah right. Sasuke yelled at me the other day and then Duryan broke up with me cuz of my past! All they wanna do is-_

_**SHUT UP NARUTO! The Uchiha brat yelled at you because you kissed him, Duryan broke up with you to make you realize that you need to chose who you really love. AND I'M SO FUCKING SICK OF YOUR STUPIDITY! Now...who do you love? Sasuke-teme or the other one?**_

_I...I...I still love Sasuke!_

_**Then stop this foolishness and talk to them. Tell them how you feel! Let people in for once Kitsune! **_

_NO! I don't want to have to deal with losing someone again! _

_**Kit...you can't live in the past. What happened to your parents...I'm sorry for that. It's entirely my fault and I didn't know I could cause a person this much pain. So as a way of saying sorry I'm gonna fix everything.**_

_What? _

In a mid-air leap everything in my body stops working. I can't move my arms, legs, or head. As I'm falling to the ground Duryan shouts 'No' and grabs me around the waist. We fall on our sides, gasping for air. When we landed I lost all breath and he helps by patting my back. After I begin to suck in oxygen, Duryan pulls me to him. He lays his head on my shoulder and cries. Shocked as I am I put my arms on his back and rub it up and down for comfort.

Moment later Sasuke and Kouji walk up, panting. After both catch their breaths and Duryan stops crying, they all stare at me. This time not with anger or disgust, but with sadness and regret. Kouji approaches me, knees down, and pulls both my arms towards him. My left arm has no marks, but my right arm bares the scares of newly made cuts. He nearly breaks down, but hugs me instead. Sasuke briefly looks down' shaking his head then back up into my eyes.

"Naruto...why on Earth would you start this again?" he asks crouching down so he's eye-level with me.

"...Because...I can't have you. And because for one reason or another I knew that I can never happily as long as you're not with me...The pain from the razor...it made me forget. Everything..." I gulp pausing looking at each one of them. "Duryan I'm sorry, but can you forgive me for still liking Sasuke? These feelings will pass and I do really like you." I say staring deep into his green glassy eyes.

Duryan plops down next to me and kisses my lips. "Naruto...I can never be mad at you. And I forgive you. What I said yesterday was stupid. I should never have done that to you. And I promise I'll never do it again." he says kissing me again then joins his brother in hugging me.

I life my eyes up to Sasuke's again.

"Heh, Usuratokachi, your not getting an apology from me. I meant what I said. Just know that I'll always cherish you too." he blushes.

"I wasn't expecting one. I was wondering when you were going to hug me too."

Sasuke sighs and hugs me too. Something that started out so bad ended up so good. Even thought it lasted only a day, I'm glad that I'm loved. And that that feeling never ceased. For the longest time the three of them cover me under the tall tree. Resting against the trunk I tilt me head back and close my eyes.

"I love you all." I say quietly.

"We love you too Usuratokachi." they reply in unison and we all laugh.

Eventually I drift away. I'm sure they do too, but I don't care. As long as Sasuke's next to me I don't care if my house blows up.

I wake up thanks to someone rolling over and putting their elbow into my groin. Groaning, I open my eyes. Lifting up Kouji's arm I look at his watch. It's 3:28 pm. We're sleeping the day away, under an oak tree, as four boys cuddled up together. Heh, I bet this is a site for everyone to see. I look up past the trees and notice dark clouds instead of a beaming sun. Sure enough thunder is heard and I start to wake the others up. It's now a light drizzle and I'm on my feet. Everyone begins to stir and as I stretch I twist my head and see Nazumi-sama walking down the street towards us.

Suddenly my body tenses up. Turning back to face my somewhat conscious friends, they noticed the worried expression on my face. Sasuke says 'run', Kouji and Duryan nod their heads. I nod back lightly and sprint off. _Fuck, Nazumi-sama knows what I did! But I didn't do it on purpose. It was self-defense and I wasn't in my right state of mind. Oh well, I'll hide at Duryan's for a while. No, she'll expect that...where to go? ...Sasuke's! _

As I turn the corner I glance back and see her talking to them. Just as I speed up my body collides with something hard. Falling to the ground I see stars. My stomach's a mess and I can't breathe. Once I regain my normal breathing I stand up. Shaking it off, I run again. Hopping over bushes, fences, and anything else in my way. By the time I get to Sasuke's hose I'm soaked. Taking off my shoes outside I shiver as I look for his spare key. Of course he doesn't have one so I get a card from my wallet. Sticking it inbetween the door and its frame I slide it up and down until I hear a 'click'. Smirking, I open the door and strut my way in.

I'm still wet and freezing my ass off, so I begin to discard my clothes. As I shiver my way towards Sasuke's room I leave a trail of clothes behind me. Not thinking about what can happen. I just want to get warm. Entering his room I take my boxers off (those are wet too, that's how bad the rain got, XD.) And climb into his bed. Pulling the covers up to my chin I shudder at the warmth and close my eyes. Before I drift off yet again today I think about how close that was. The time is 3:35 pm.

Minutes Earlier Back at the Tree

As Naruto turns the corner, Nazumi-sama reaches us.

"Uh, hello Nazumi-sama. What brings you here in this weather?" I ask nervously.

"Not much Sasuke, I just wanted to tell Oturan something. ...Unfortunately he's not with you. So will you tell him for me?" She asks ever-so politely.

I look at the other two blankly and they shrug. "Sure." I say without emphasis.

"Just tell him that Iruka called to check in. He seemed really worried because he hasn't called."

We all exhale with relief at the fact Naruto isn't in trouble.

"Were you expecting me to say something else?" She asks us while twirling her umbrella.

"Ummm...no. Not really..." Kouji says trailing off at the end.

"Duryan? Sasuke perhaps? Come on boys, lighten up! You all know I'm not gonna lash out and attack you! Honestly..." Nazumi-sama laughs.

"Fine -sigh-. Nazumi-sama it's just that we thought...you were coming here to talk to Naruto about the "incident" from yesterday. So he ran off afraid of being taken away or something and...yeah." Duryan says really really fast.

Nazumi-sama blinks a few times then speaks. "Oh ok. You mean the boys he...and the...gotcha. No he's not in trouble for that at all. I understand that they were the ones who started it. Thanks to me he's not into hot water. Tell him he owes me, heh. Just kidding! Oh and Duryan?"

"Ye-yeah?"

"It seems that "Oturan" trusts you enough now. I assume you all realize who he is by now?" Say asks using extra care when saying 'Oturan'.

I turn towards Duryan who blushes as he realizes he said Naruto. We all nod our heads.

"Well that's good. Secrets are so...not useful. Well I hate to leave, but I'm not much for rain and plus I'm freezing! You three should go home and get warm. Go on, scoot!" Nazumi-sama says waving her arms and shooing us away.

We bow and say 'domo arigato' then begin to walk. Within seconds we are all very wet. I take a second to take in as much of this as I can. It's been so long since I've just stood in the rain and let it wash over me. Like a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders. It's so cleansing and I can't suppress a smile.

"Sasuke, did all that really just happen?" Kouji asks me.

"Yep, it did," I say after leveling my head to face him. "So, do you guys wanna hang out?" I ask moving my wet bangs out of my eyes.

"Nah, we're gonna go home and get some more sleep and dry off." Kouji says grabbing Duryan in a headlock playfully.

"K, see you two later." I say striding off towards my place.

Upon reaching my door I notice a pair of shoes. Right away I see that they are Naruto's. So the Usuratokachi really did run over here. I open the door to see a trail of clothes leading to my room. These clothes aren't any old clothes either. Their Naruto's (Obviously!). I proceed to my room and open the door. The first thing I see are his boxers. Black with Ramen-like swirls on them lying on the floor next to the bed. Second thing, a sleeping, naked, uncovered blonde in my bed. Blinking MANY times I slightly fall back.

Regaining my balance, I look over his physique. I blush really dark red. He's so fuckable like this. It's unreal how just seeing him like this makes me painfully hard. Looking at him from head to toe I feel my erection throb. I approach the side of the bed and hover mere inches over Naruto. _Fuck Kouji. Naruto's mine. I can't live without him..._

_A/N: OH WHAT FUN! Another cliffhanger! You all hate me don't you? Well just know that there will be-no! I can't give it away! But I want to tell you all so much how this ends! Oh well, you'll have to wait and read! Um...yeah go see Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift, read one-shot (Tears and Rain), and most of all...REVIEW! _


	14. Listen To Your Heart pt4

A/N: Hey well sorry for not updating yesterday but I got busy with stuff. And I've had some family stuff going on...along with me hating myself for various reasons. Ah-hem, well anyways I figured out how to end this story! I know that I've said this before but this time I've actually fallen asleep coming up with the actual end plot! So yay me, lol. I think you all will be very impressed with this chapter. Judging from how the last one ended what do you think happens XP. Um...I went and saw 'Click' on opening day and I bit my lip three times to not cry! OMFG IT WAS SO SAD AT THE END. Well...the end wasn't sad, it was more like the part before the end. That guy really needed him as a friend, lol. (for those of you who have seen 'Click' you know what I'm talking about).

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own any part of the Naruto series. Which is kinda good cuz I'd make it some weird NarutoxKibaxSasuke based thing.

WARNING: LEMON CHAPTER! BOYXBOY ACTION (finally I know I know...). Don't like then don't read. AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANYBODY FLAMES ME I'LL WRITE SO MUCH BAD STUFF ABOUT THEM! LOL

Listen To Your Heart pt4

I lightly brush my lips against his again. Getting a slight groan of annoyance in return makes me smirk and I pull off my shirt. The next thing I know the room is spinning and I'm looking into two deep cleansing pools of blue. After taking a few seconds to process what had just happened I look back into those eyes I've always loved. But the eyes starring back at me are full of confusion and worry, as mine are full of lust an anxiousness.

"Sasuke," Naruto finally says something. "What the fuck were you just doing?"

"Kissing you, Usuratokachi." I say while trying to move.

"But...but why? You're the one who yelled at me when I kissed you. What about Kouji and Duryan?" He whispers making me strain my ears to hear him.

"What about them? We love each other Naruto. Even after what I did you still managed to love me. After spending a certain amount of time with you again and that kiss you gave me...it made me realize that Kouji could never be my kawaii, caring, clingy, blonde Usuratokachi." I say grinding my hips up into his, earning a moan as a reward.

"Sasuke...do you mean all of this, or are you just saying this for a quick fuck for old times sake?" He asks hoarse and weary.

"Now..." I bring my mouth up to his ear and whisper. "Why on Earth would I do that to the first person that loved me? Why would I toy with your emotions Naru-Chan? I love you still as you still love me. Right?" I ask pulling away from his ear and looking into his eyes and once again get lost in those beautifully yet painfully gorgeous blue orbs.

Naruto stares back at me and is about to break down. "Yes Sasuke-teme, I still love you!" He says crashing his lips down onto mine.

With no surprise he still tastes like ramen. Slightly he moves into a sitting position, raising me with him. I wrap my arms around his waist as he wraps his around my neck. Eventually I pull away from the kiss. ME! _Fuck, since when did he learn to do that! _I ask myself as we pant. Glancing up my onyx eyes lock onto his oceanic ones. Reading me like an open book he grins that damned fox grin.

"Sorry Sasuke-Kun, a Magician never tells his secrets." Naruto says breathing on my ear.

His heated breathe sends shivers of pleasure through my body. Suddenly he bites my ear tenderly. A small gasp escapes my mouth and I grip his hair as he sucks and nibbles more on my ear. Setting wet kisses in his wake, along my cheek and jaw he moves to my neck. _Damn you Naruto, you're using my moves...on me! _I think inwardly while all I can manage on the outside is a low, husky moan. Naruto massages with his tongue as he bites and nips at my flesh. All-of-a-sudden he sinks his teeth into my flesh and I practically rip out a few strands of his hair. Blood seeps out, but he quickly and lovingly licks it up.

"Ne ne, Sasuke-Kun, I've finally marked you!" Naruto says, beaming at me.

"Baka, what makes you think you're on top?" I ask firmly reminding him of our rules.

Naru-Chan leans in close, mere inches from my mouth and says: "Silly Sasuke...you're on top as always. I just wanted to leave my mark on you for a change."

He's teasing me and I can't take it. Hurriedly I pull him into a strong, lustful kiss while he puts his hands on my chest. Inbetween kisses, moans escape my mouth and goosebumbs cover my body as it goes into a heat-wave of pleasure from him rubbing and tweaking my nipples. After our make-out session he flips us over. So now my Naru-Chan is on bottom while I'm on top.

"Domo arigato Usuratokachi." I say lovingly nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Oh no...don't thank me yet Sasuke-teme. You'll love what happens next." Naruto replies while tugging down my pants and boxers. "You remember this part, right Sasuke-Kun?" He asks.

I'm about to reply when he shoves two fingers into my mouth. Already I understand his little game. I glare at him intensely while coating his fingers with my saliva. After about thirty seconds he pulls them out and his hand disappears inbetween my legs.

"Hey, like you said. You're always on top. Next time you might wanna be more clear. I am, after all, just a kawaii, blonde Usuratokachi." Naruto says, replying smugly to my death glare.

"Don't give me that...nnngg...shit Uzu...oohhh...maki." I say, slightly wincing as he puts both fingers in me at once.

"Ok...but this one time I'm being Seme! I mean, your name does have 'uke' in it...Sas_uke." _Naruto grins that famous damned fox grin as he performs a scissor-like motion in me.

All I can do is glare at him. He does have a point and I hate to admit it, but it's hopeless this time. I might as well let him have his fun. Naruto removes his fingers and sits up. Thus, making me sit up too. We look into each others' eyes and he moves me so that his erection is at my entrance. Slowly he eases inside of me and I dig my nails into his shoulders. Once he's all the way in, Naruto places a soft, lust filled kiss on my lips. Sighing in defeat I begin to move up and down on my clever, evil, deceitful, hot, Kitsune.

About two or three movements later he thrusts up into me and brushes against my prostate. I fall down onto him making him hit that spot all over again. My body shivers in delight and stars appear in front of my eyes. From under me I hear him sigh. Trying my best to see past all the stars I look at him.

"Sasuke this isn't gonna work if I keep making you do this. I'm on top." Naruto says rolling over onto me.

Still in a slight daze I barely notice as he throws my legs over his shoulders. It's when he takes my massive hard-on into his hands that I come back down to Earth. I look up at him and gasp.

"When did we-"

"About ten seconds ago. Snap out of it Sasuke-Kun, this is the fun part." My Kitsune says cutting me off and starts to thrust into me while pumping my erection at the same time.

His thrusts are increasing speed and every time he rams into me he hits my spot. _Fuck, if this is how great it feels when I do this to him then fuck being Seme. _Naruto hits my prostate again and I dig my nails into his shoulders even further while arching into his touches. By this point I'm practically shouting his name, on the verge of releasing. Just as I release he captures me in a rough kiss.

With a few more thrusts he too cums. He pulls out of me and collapses at my side. We're both panting, but look at each other smiling. Naruto takes his index finger and runs it through the cum on his chest and sticks it into his mouth.

"Mmmm...Sasuke-Kun, you taste so good."

"I laugh weakly-because I'm completely pooped after that-as he eats it all.

I pull my Naru-Chan into a cuddling embrace and plant a soft kiss upon his lips. _He's right, I don't taste that bad._ He pulls away and looks at me questioningly.

"What is it Koi?" I ask nuzzling into his sweet smelling hair, avoiding his gaze.

"Sasuke...what are we gonna do about the other two?"

I stay silent for a few seconds. Unsure of an answer. Finally I speak. "We'll leave. Right after we take care of Shikamaru we'll leave and head back to Konoha. And we won't say a word to Kouji or Duryan. Don't worry Naruto, it'll be ok." I say running my hands through his golden locks.

"But I don't...I don't wanna lose you again Sasuke." Naruto whimpers, snuggling into my chest.

"Naruto, nothing bad will happen. I promise. I'll let you deal with Shikamaru tomorrow while I keep the brothers busy. Then you call me over here, we'll grab our stuff, and we'll head back."

"Whatever you say teme...I love you. Just know that."

"Believe me...after that...I do." I snicker as he laughs.

For a while we both grow silent. I can feel sleep wanting to take me over, but I fight it for a few more minutes. Naruto is already half-way out.

"Dobe..."

"Yes, teme?"

"What happened before...with SHikamaru. It really wasn't my fault. I'm...I'm sorry." I say grimacing.

Those two wors. I had said them again. And with them went some pride. But I've lost almost all of it as it is so what's a little bit more? I lean over Naruto for second and look at the time on the alarm clock. 7:00 PM. Smirking slightly I shift myself back to where I'm in my Naruto's hair. I drift off with the smell of cinnamon entering my nose. _I love...cinnamon..._ are my last thoughts before falling away into a blissful sleep.

Kouji's House, 3:40 PM

The two brothers enter the house shivering. Kouji runs to grab some towels and Duryan runs off to his room. Kouji enters and throws his half-naked younger brother a towel. A few minutes later the two are in the livingroom on the couch almost completely dry with dry clothes on. Duryan turns on the TV and lays down, resting his head on his brothers lap. The older one looks down and smiles.

"Tired?"

"-Sigh-Exhausted. It's been really crazy these past couple days."

"Heh, yeah it has been hasn't it?"

Silence takes the room over for a few minutes as the two watch the televison.

"Kouji...do you think he's worth it?" Duryan says, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh...Naruto? It depends bro. How does he make you feel?"

"...Like...like nothing but him and I matter. Like besides the fact that I have you, having him gives me one more reason to live. Naruto just makes everything seem so cheerful. And when we had sex-"

"Hey! I don't tell you my sexcapades, so I don't wanna hear yours!" Kouji laughs poking his brother in the ribs.

"Well bro, I'm glad your happy."

"I am too. I hope he never leaves me. Then all I'd have is you."

"Gee thanks D!"

"I didn't mean like that baka."

"I know bro, and I feel the same about Sasuke..."

That's where the conversation ends. A little while later they fall asleep.

A/N: Ok so how was the lemon? BESIDES THE FACT THAT IT'S NARUSASU! Lol I just had this weird urge to make him Seme just once before t-oops. Heh heh, can't give it away now. But yeah-oh I wanna give a round of applause to Bluegenjutsu (sp? So sry!) For his Kibanaru story! I loved it so much, lol. And um...besides that see you all next time!


	15. Listen To Your Heart pt5

A/N: Hello everyone and happy late 4th of July. Well this is it. We're down to the last two chapters. There's this one and then the one after it. All I'm gonna say for now is that I will accept flames for these and please tell me if you would like me to redo this chapter, because I don't know if it's crappy or not.

Disclaimer: honestly if you don't know then just wow...

WARNING: EXTREME angst and small rape scene. Some character deaths too.

Listen To Your Heart pt.5

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! It wasn't supposed to happen Sasuke! Stay with me, please chikuso, I need you!"_

"_Don't -cough- worry, I have no more regrets -cough- in life Naruto. All I -cough- all I ever wanted was to make up with you and -cough cough- get you back. I know this isn't your fault Naru-chan. I love you...so much Usuratokachi."_

_I open my eyes, I try to see_

_But I'm blinded by the white light._

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why, I'm lying here tonight..._

2 Days Earlier, 10:00 AM

My eyes open and immediately close again. I groan as I roll over and put my face in my pillow to block out the light. Then I feel a body snuggled up to mine. I sit up and blink quite a few times to get used to the light. As I turn my head I smile at the site before me. My sleeping Kitsune looks like an angle in the sunlight. _So last night wasn't a dream. Domo arigato Kami-sama..._

I get up and as quietly as I can, still naked, and close the bedroom window. _Did I leave that open last night? _I think to myself leaving the room. _Did I even open it? _I again ask myself stepping into the kitchen and grabbing the carton of orange juice out of the fridge. After I pour a glassful I realize that the bathroom is my new first priority. I rush to it and close the door.

As I re-enter the kitchen-this time with clean boxers on- I sense something different. Cautiously, I look around every nook and cranny before relaxing and gulping down the rest of my orange juice. Within seconds I feel dizzy as something takes over my body. I know I've been drugged. Frantically I look around and slowly stumble my way into the livingroom.

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

All-of-a-sudden my body falls lifelessly onto the couch. Trying my best, I turn my head and look through hazy eyes at who pushed me.

"Shi...Shik...Shikamaru?" I stutter out in a whisper.

"Yeah, finally here. I arrived last night and have been looking for you and Naru-chan."

"Yo...you can't ca-call him that...only I ca-can." I say, having more difficulty with my words now.

"Ah...yes, very soon that won't matter."

"Wh...what are yo-you talking about?"

"well after I'm finished with him I'll come back and get rid of you. You see, I came here for our little Naruto after your call. I'm going to rape him-much like I did you-and then kill you both."

"Shika...maru, why?"

"Why? Heh you ask me why? Mendokuse. Because no one ever noticed me or my genius intellect. It was always 'Oh my god! Sasuke is so hot!' and 'No fucking way he's with Naruto!' Well...now that you two will be out of the picture for good, everyone will acknowledge my superiority."

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slippin' off the edge_

_I'm hangin' by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again..._

My brain tells me to say something, but I can't. My brain tells me to go run to Naruto's side, but I can't. My eyes close as I become unconscious.

"Well that was almost too easy. And everyone called him smart. Yet here he is not even smart enough to remember if he left a window open. Tsk, mendokuse..."

Whistling, I stride down the hall and walk into Sasuke's room. There, uncovered and fully nude is my prize. My goal and whole reason for coming. Well...most of the reason. Slowly and quietly I tip-toe to the bedside and stare at the blonde beauty.

"It's a shame this has to happen to you when you look so innocent and peaceful." I say out loud while leaning over the blonde.

_Then again, you'll look innocent and peaceful at your funeral too..._ Right when I'm about to kiss him, my eyes widen in fear as he speaks (A/n: he thinks he's awake).

"Sasuke...go back to sleep chikuso..." the blonde says turning over.

Inwardly I sigh in relief knowing he's still asleep. Although he won't be for much longer. I put a finger under his chin and pull his head back towards me and I hurriedly plant a chaste kiss upon his lips.

"Sasuke...you want to do it this early?" the blonde Kitsune asks, still somewhat asleep.

"Sasuke? Tsk, mendokuse."

Then, at hearing those words, his eyes shoot open.

_So I try to hold onto a time_

_When nothing mattered._

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't..._

They widen in fear and he gasps. I take this as my opportunity to stick my tongue in his mouth so I do it. At first struggling takes place, but I stop that by pinning his arms and jumping on him. Involuntarily he moans into the kiss as I suck and swirl on and around his tongue. Suddenly a sharp pain shoots through my body and I pull back.

The taste of blood is in my mouth and I know he bite my tongue. Naruto begins struggling again, but I sock him in the gut for hurting me.

"You know, you're so kuso mendokuse. Behave and I might not kill you."

"FUCK YOU SHIKAMARU! WHERE THE FUCK IS SASUKE?" Naruto spits at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Sasuke? He's on the couch... sleeping."

"..."

"Mendokuse, I drugged him."

"You're not getting away with this!"

"Really, Naru-Chan? After I get rid of you two I'm gone. Not a single trace of me anywhere. It'll look like a fight between two friends," I whisper, my hot breath on his left ear makes him shiver. "So let's just have some fun while we can shall we?" I ask rhetorically while grabbing hold of his member.

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fadin' away_

_I'm sick of this life._

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

His whole body shudders as I slowly stroke him, trying to get him hard. With my free hand I massage and tweak with his right nipple, all the while ravishing his neck and collarbone with my mouth and teeth. Moans escape him as he arches into my touches, telling me to strake faster. I do, but not by much. I am, after all, torturing him.

His hands disappear in my hair and guide themselves up and down my body. Every now and then Naruto gropes my ass. I stop my touching and he whimpers at the lost warmth of his hardened cock. As I move my head down to the not-so-neglected hard-on I chuckle.

"See Naru-Chan...I knew you'd come around." I say before licking his tip, making him arch into my mouth.

Slightly I gag before getting used to having his big cock inside of my mouth. Naruto's hands leave my body, disappearing somewhere above head. He's probably grabbing onto his pillow. I swirl my tongue along his underside and massage his ball sac roughly. By the sounds he's making, I can tell he's gonna cum soon. So I stay at his tip. My tongue runs circles around it and Naruto cries out as he spills into my mouth.

_I've made my mistakes_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on as I'm fadin' away._

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

2:00 PM, 4 hours later

"Sasuke...Sasuke wake up. It's time to get out of here." says a very familiar voice as I begin to stir.

Remembering what had happened before I passed out, I jolt up swinging and kicking. This ceases as a body hugs me. Slowly I pry my onyx eyes open to come in contact with two blue ones.

"Naruto?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah. So happy you finally woke up. Listen, we need to hurry up and get out of here. Duryan just called and said that Kouji and him will be over in like a half hour."

"My head feels like shit. Did...was Shikamaru really here?" I ask confused.

"Yeah...but don't worry. He's gone now. I k...killed him." Naruto whispers so low I can barely hear him.

"How? What happened?" I ask eagerly.

I stare at him and realize the marks. The blood. One eye is swollen, dried blood covers his hands, hair, and a part of his face. His left shoulder has bandages over it, no words are needed as I hug him tightly, but the Usuratokachi still answers.

"Right...right after I came in his mouth I stabbed him with the kunai you had under your pillow. From there it was a series of kicks, punches, and stabs. I finally managed to cut his..." his voice trails of, but makes a hand gesture on his throat.

Again I hug him. Then I place a very passionate, loving kiss on his lips. It only lasts a few seconds, but showed it's meanings.

"Ok, we need to go if the plan's gonna work. So get dressed and I'll go wash myself up. Eight minutes and we're gone. Bring nothing. We can make it back to Konoha within a day and a half without anything." My Naru–Chan says sternly.

I nod my head and run to my room. My head turns away and I gag in disgust. There, on my bed lies Shikamaru's body. Holding my breath, I dash to my dresser and grab a random pair of pants, socks, and a shirt. Then I rush out of the room and put the clothes on me as I hop down the hall towards the front door. Naruto meets me here about two minutes later.

The two got past the guard at the gate with much ease. Uchiha skill. It was at this point, however, they failed to notice a person off in the distance running after them. Kouji. Duryan and him had seen them rush out of Sasuke's and decided to follow. They saw what was going on when Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke. Duryan broke down and ran off. He made it ten feet before getting run over by an SUV. Kouji watched in horror as he saw his brothers once active body become still and lifeless on the road.

He spent five minutes cradling his little brothers body while he sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder and rocked them both back and forth. The SUV driver had called for an ambulance and soon after drove off, afraid of getting in trouble. Kouji, now engulfed in hate, sorrow and a need to kill, lay his brothers body on the sidewalk, gave one last hug and 'I love you bro', then ran off after Sasuke and Naruto.

Which leads us to the leaving. The next 32 hours become filled with horror for the three as two desperately try and get to Konoha, while one desperately wants to spill their blood in his brothers' name.

A/N. Ok, well I made this a song chapter and I don't really know why. Did it make it bad or make it seem worse? What'd you think of the chapter in general? And oh my god you have no idea how hard it was for me to write the rape scene. Should it have been Shikamaru? Maybe I shoulda made it Neji from the beginning...oh well it kinda works out. Well the next chapter is the last! So review and let me know what you think so I know how to write the final part of this! Ja ne


	16. Listen To Your Heart pt6

A/N: Well here we are. I wrote this in a really bad mood thanks to my dad and memories that came up of my ex Jeff. So if it in anyway is unacceptable I can/will redo it if that is what you all like. I think it's ok if not awesome. By far the best chapter (besides the lemon). I would like to also point out that in the last chapter the SUV thing made me laugh. I may have forgotten to say this but this story has been AU (obviously) but yeah, it made me remember and I started laughing. Ok in the beginning of the last chapter it gave you a look into the future. Well in this chapter it gives you a sneak peak at what will happen in the first part. Well I think this is long enough, so I'll finish what I was going to say at the bottom. Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto. Otherwise it'd turn out kind of like this...

WARNING: TOTAL ANGST! Not saying what all is gonna happen, but if you do not like unhappy endings then pleas don't read this. I will not accept flames for this chapter! violence (somewhat) and cliche kinda...

Dedicated to: Dad, mom, and Jeff Sanders (Ex bf). I hate you all...fuck all of you for what you've done to my life.

Listen To Your Heart pt.6

-flashback-

"_I...no forget it."_

"_No...please continue. Sasuke, this is the first time you've even spoken for a year. Something big is on your mind. Let's talk about it."_

"_I found...this boy the other day. He was getting beat up and I stopped it. He was beaten up pretty badly so I took him to my place."_

"_Why, Sasuke, why show emotions to a complete stranger? Especially since you've never shown any form of compassion towards anyone else since the incident."_

"_Because...he's like me. Completely alone...and those eyes. Those eyes are so...wanting."_

-end flashback-

Present time same day (as last chapter)

We've been running non-stop for about three or four hours now. My eyes lock onto my Naru-Chan's once again as I motion for us to stop and rest. We come to a halt and lean against a tree trunk. Our bodies slide down into a sitting position next to each other. After about five minutes, my panting stops to a point where I can talk.

"Wha...what time is it, Usuratokachi?" I ask, breathing somewhat heavily.

"It's -pant- six-forty-five, Teme." Naruto replies, still trying to gain full control of his breathing.

We've been moving longer than I thought. It's already close to dark as the sun is already setting. Without a tent or any shelter we'll have to sleep under the stars. Groaning slightly as I get up, I offer my hand to Naruto which he slaps away.

"I can get up by myself thank you very much, baka Sasuke." he says as I scoff.

Foolishly, he jumps up, causing him to get a head-rush. He tries to take a step forward and falls forward. I sigh and catch him in my arms, waiting for him to get out of his daze.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Koi."

"Fu-oh. Heh, I love you too Sasuke."

See that's the thing. I can say one-just one-word and he can go off of it just like that. That's one thing I admire about him. No matter what situation we're in-whether it's running, chasing, killing, etc.-he only shows one emotion. Happiness. It's either that or sheer stupidity, but I'm thinking it's the first one. I stand there holding him not wanting to let go or move, too caught up in his eyes. Those eyes. Whenever I look into them I see a world totally different then the one we're in. A world of bliss, anticipation, love, and energy. No longer do they hold the look of want or longing.

-Flashback-

"_Today was the explanatory meeting."_

"_Oh? Did something happen, Sasuke?"_

"_Well, I now it was an accident-or at least I think it was-but...he kissed me."_

"_Naruto?"_

"_Yes...the one and only."_

"_Did you get angry or feel like hitting him like when Sakura tried?"_

"_No..."_

"_No?"_

"_It...felt good. I liked the closeness we shared, if only for those four seconds."_

-end flashback-

"Our first kiss..."

"Wha...Sasuke-Kun, are you ok?"

"Yeah...just shut up and kiss me Naru-Chan."

I lean down to kiss my Kitsune when rustling and footsteps are heard in the direction we were coming from. We look at each other questioningly and I pull him up and he straightens his clothes. For the second time today we run. We run until it's too dark to see the path and when we can no longer hear the footsteps from behind. Naruto and I knew it was either Duryan or Kouji, most likely both.

Meaning we were caught. This is why we ran. Not out of fear of getting hurt, but out of fear we'd end up hurting them. My little Kitsune and I choose branches next to each other high up-as not to be seen from ground level-since together we couldn't fit on one without it breaking.

"G'night Sasuke-Kun." Naruto calls over to me after stifling a yawn.

"Goodnight my koi. I love you." I reply quietly, too tired to be loud.

"I love you too."

I'm not sure what he falls asleep dreaming about, but I can only hope that it's me. I fall asleep, after a while of making sure those footsteps didn't start up again, to a world where Naruto and I are back in Konoha. Not only that, but we're in a wedding chapel. Before sleep completely consumes me, I mumble out 'I'll ask him tomorrow...'.

"Sasuke! ...Sasuke-Kun, where'd you go?" I can hear my dear little Koi call out stupidly.

"Baka, I'm right here." I say trying to reach over to the next branch.

My arm it can't-won't move. My eyes snap open and I realize I'm not up in the tree from last night. In fact, I'm not even anywhere NEAR it. No, I'm tired to a tree. Rope covers my whole body and I can't even move my head side to side. Again, off in the distance I hear Naruto cry out frantically for me. This time, more sadness in his voice.

"No! No no no no no no NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! WHAT THE FUCK! Aarrrrrrrrgggggg!" I cry out in frustration.

I want to call out for Naruto, but it could be a trap and I don't want him getting sucked into it. I can already tell 'm the bait. This pisses me off even more and I start to twist and move my hands underneath the rope cocoon.

"Aw, poor Sasuke-Kun. What wasn't supposed to happen? You being kidnaped in the middle of the night, taken from the one you love, on your way back to Konoha? Is that it?" Says an oh-so familiar voice belonging to Kouji, as he hops down from above me somewhere.

"You son-of-a-bitch! I swear to god if you hurt Naruto I'll fuckin' kill you!"

"Now Sasuke, you're not in the position to be making threats. ALTHOUGH I AM!"

I push my head as far back as it will go as he thrusts a kunai right next to my adams apple.

"Do you know the emotional stress you've put me through in the past twenty-four hours? My little brother was killed in a car accident on our way after you two to see what the fuck is up. Because of you...no. Blaming you is too easy. You're my mistake. That Naruto is his mistake. That retard is what caused my brothers death. But it's because of both of you my life's fucked up worse now."

I sit back emotionless as he rants on and on. It's not the first time I've been yelled at or blamed for something, but it sure has been a while. While he's releasing is thoughts vocally, I manage to free my right hand out of it's holding place and inch it to my kunai pouch. Kouji yells at me to say something, but I don't know what. I'm too concentrated on cutting through this rope. That is, until he removes the kunai from my throat and jams it through the rope and into my right knee. Thus, causing me to scream in agony and nearly drop my kunai.

I an feel his kunai pierce all the way through my leg. Trying to take my mind off the searing pain in my leg, I bite down on my tongue. After a few seconds, blood is strongly tasted and a little bit falls out over into the corner of my lip and down my chin. Kouji then waves the kunai in my face and says something else. This time I listen.

"Now listen to me very closely Uchiha. Call your...boyfriend, Make him follow your voice so we can all have a chat."

"After what you just did to my leg y-" I don't get to finish as I hear Naruto nearly choke as he calls my name holding back tears.

Because I finally have a plan, I call back. Much to my displeasure, Kouji smirks and jumps up overhead again as Naruto comes bursting through some bushes almost in tears. Once he sees the blood dripping down from my leg onto the ground that "almost" part no longer applies. Slightly stumbling, he comes over to me and kisses my lips chastely before trying to untie me.

Kouji, being the bastard that he is, swings down from the side and kicks Naruto with both feet right in his side, causing him to fly into a nearby tree. I hear him groaning and trying to move, which is good and I sigh in relief. By some miracle my kunai finally cuts through the rope, freeing my body and I lunge at Kouji. We fall to the ground and start to roll over and over, fighting each other with fists.

When I had lunged at him our kunai had flown from us-out of reach-causing a struggle to get tp them first. The sneaky bastard gripped my bad knee, making me yell out as a mass amount of pain washes over my body. This gives him enough time to crawl over to the two kunai on the ground. He's turned his back on me, giving me an ample chance to take another kunai from my pouch. Kouji jumps towards me and time seems to stand still.

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_

Everything. Everything goes into slow motion as he goes from a leap in mid-air, o his stomach being pierced by my kunai, to the kunai he held dropping on either side of my head, to his body becoming lifeless and resting on top of mine.

_I'll never get over you walkin' away.._

I slowly push the dead weight off of me and weakly stand up. Leaning to one side as not to fall over and to avoid a lot of pain, I limp my way over to a dizzy, groaning, confused Naruto. Carefully I lean down and examine his side. No broken ribs, or fractures, he'll just have bruises for a few weeks. As I pull him up to his feet I smile. Not smirk-why ruin the moment with a smirk when I can truly smirk-a smile, and I aim it right at Naruto and he embraces me tightly.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry..._

Kami, how I just want to stay like this forever. Always holding the dearest thing to me. My Naruto.

-Flashback-

"_So tell me, Sasuke. How is your relationship with Naruto?"_

"_Great. It's our one month..."_

"_Anniversary?"_

"_Yeah that...and I'm taking him out for ramen."_

"_You know, Sasuke, these things take time for people like you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, it's hard for you to get attached, to love. Like how you just couldn't say anniversary. Do you love him?"_

"_No! ...Yeah, kind of...with all my heart."_

"_Have you told him so?"_

"_No, not yet. I was going to tonight."_

"_Well, if you do then I was wrong and our sessions are over cause that means you're completely healed."_

-End flashback-

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on?_

"_All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_

_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_

_It's gonna hurt before it gets better_

_But I'll never get over you...hiding this way..._

"Nnggg...Naruto, let me go. There's uh...something important I need to ask you." I say, prying the Kitsune off me.

"Sure, Sasuke, what is it?" he asks confused.

_Cuz' I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show..._

I bend down, crouching on my good knee, while using the other one to support mine and Naruto's hands.

"Naruto Uzumaki...will you marry me, Sasuke Uchiha?"

_And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry..._

For a long time he is silent. The same seemed to go for everything else. I could no longer hear birds, or the wind, nothing. For a second I think I have gone deaf, until he finally speaks.

"Yes," Naruto says, letting a tear fall from his eye and roll down his cheek. "Yes I will marry you Sasuke Uchiha!"

And before I know it I'm up standing-leaning on him for support-and we were kissing. Full out make-out session. Suddenly, Naruto, pulls away, his eyes wide as dinner plates and voice shaky.

"Sa-Sa-su-ke! Behind you!" he screeches as I turn and duck just in time to miss a kunai being swiped towards my head.

I grab his legs and pull on them, making him fall. I get on top and start letting a deep, scary, fury lash out at Kouji's unprotected upper body. My punches knock his head back and forth with each blow. Then suddenly I am forced to stop as another pain spasm shoots through my body.

"Fucker! Naruto run, fast. I'll hold him off!" I yell and clutch the kunai lodged into my upper left arm and pull it out.

"Sasuke I-"

"Naruto, get the fuck out of here! I'll catch up, but you make sure you reach Konoha!" I yell at him while trying to keep a very pissed off Kouji pinned underneath me.

Just as Naruto leaves, Kouji flips us over. Now it is I who is receiving punches to the face. This doesn't go on for long as I take the kunai still clutched in my hand and thrust it right up into Kouji's throat. He coughs and blood sputters out of his mouth before I rip it out and roughly push him off of me. My leg is bleeding still and so is my arm. Quickly I rip my shirt in two and wrap each part around each wound.

As quick as possible I go after Naruto. I'm moving at a slow pace and I shout out in what I think is frustration, but also sounds like agony and start to run. Not like I usually do, but I run at a fast pace, ignoring the massive amounts of pain coming from my leg and arm. Up ahead I see the gates to Konoha through the trees. I shout out trying to sound happy 'I'm coming!' but my voice cracks for a second and makes me sound slightly like our ex-crazed friend Kouji.

I run into the clearing where the gate is and stop with a gasp escaping me. I do not stop by choice, but by force as something pierces through my chest and barely missing my heart. I stare into blank widened white eyes that belong to Neji. Behind him is a wide, teary eyed Naruto with tears running down his face and his mouth agape.

"Why..." is all I say before collapsing onto my knees.

Naruto yells for Neji to run and get help and then runs up to catch me before I fall onto the ground completely. He eases me back and I cough out blood repeatedly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! It wasn't supposed to happen Sasuke! Stay with me, please chikuso I need you!"

"Don't -cough- worry. I have no regrets anymore -cough- in life Naruto. All I -cough- all I ever wanted was to make up with you and -cough- get you back. I know that you guys thought I -cough cough- I was Kouji. It's ok...I love you with -cough- ...my heat and soul Usuratokachi."

"Come on Sasuke," heh...he sounds so far away. I can barely hear him now. And everything in my life is flashing before my eyes.

-Flashback-

"_So...did you tell him?"_

"_Yes, and he said the exact same to me."_

"_What exactly did you two say to each other?"_

"_I love you with my heart, soul, and every moral fiber of my being."_

"_Ah...well Sasuke...it seems my work is done. You're finally healed from what happened when you were little."_

"_Thank you, for all of your help."_

_-_End flashback-

"Come on Sasuke," I faintly hear him say again. "I thought we were going to get married? You said so yourself, hell you even proposed! So come on, try and..." Naruto's sweet voice trails of as I can no longer hear nor speak. My eyes become heavy and droop closed slowly. My pain is gone. I cannot hear, see, speak, or feel anymore. I take one final sniff before finally drifting off and die to the smell of ramen...to the smell of _him._

Neji had come back with help a few minutes later. The doctors said that even if they had already been there, Sasuke had lost too much blood to do anything about. It would have been only a matter of time before he died anyways. So I did the only thing I could do at the time. I hugged his lifeless body to my chest and cried into his soft, silky hair. Every so often I could smell cinnamon slightly. His favorite thingy, besides me.

After Iruka and Kakashi came and got me, they took me home. That is all I remember before waking up here in Iruka's bed. Slowly, sullenly I get up and walk to the bathroom. There on the counter is my old best friend.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that being strong meant never losin' your self control_

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with this pride let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry..._

The answer to all my problems. My key back to the only man I had-could ever love. I pick the razor up and slide it across my wrist without a second thought. Of course my stupid ass left the door open and Kakashi walks by and sees me. He sees me turn my head and give a weak smile before dropping to the floor. I love you Sasuke...

-Owari-

Final A/N: Well there it is folks. The infamous ending to Enduring Pain. Now we shall go back to the beginning as soon as I post 'Back In Konoha' the prequal. The first chapter of that will be posted in like...five days. Definately no later then a week! So please read that too! I'm not going to say I'm sorry for writing it out like this. I had every intention of having everyone die, but it just wasn't like this. I wrote it like this cuz at the time I've been in a bad mood. So forgive me for that. The song from the last chapter is called 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. This chapters song is called 'Tonight I wanna Cry' by Keith Urban. So just wanted to let you all know that. I'll be writing a series of random one-shots from time to time inbetween writing 'Back In Konoha' so check those out if you like. THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!


End file.
